Sei He Ki
by AngelinaPriorincantatem
Summary: Muchas culturas hablan de tres partes en la composición del ser humano: Cuerpo, mente y espíritu, ligados, según muchos, por energía. Tres elementos individualmente indispensables, y conjuntamente indiscernibles. Él está perdiendo su magia, y ella no la puede controlar.
1. Yo Comprendo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer. Este fic participaba (si, en el pasado) en el concurso "Mi Pareja Especial" celebrado por los Amortentia Awards. Supuestamente fui descalificada porque este fic es un proyecto de Long fic, y solo se permitían one shot o two shot.

 **N/A: Hola a todos los seres lectores de este mundo maravilloso. Les cuento que me inscribí en el concurso solo con la idea de hacer un Theomione, y luego cuando empecé a tipear, bum! Nada con coherencia, cada cez que me sentaba comenzaba a escribir una escena nueva sin conexión con la anterior, pero luego de meditarlo mucho logré enlazarlas, cosa que se verá con el tiempo a medida avance.**

 **Hace casi un año comencé a escribir Sei He Ki, y hoy empieza a tener sentido.**

 **Debo advertirles que hago saltos en las fechas. Espero no se mareen.**

 **Quiero recomendarles insistentemente a la autora CygnusDorado, no solo porque es mi prima y a la familia hay que alentarla, sino, porque sus historias tienen contenido con criterio y poesía. Participa en este mismo concurso, también con un Theomione llamado "El mito de Hortensia".**

 **Ahora a leer!**

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO REPOSTEADO, TIENE CORRECCIONES HECHAS POR LA HERMOSA BETA MARÍA AGUILERA MEDINA  
(ES UNA GENIA!)

* * *

Sei He Ki

Capítulo 1: Yo Comprendo

23 de septiembre, 1996. Terrenos de Hogwarts 

Hubo una tarde, de esas cuando la brisa aún mantiene la calidez típica del verano pero con el sol gentil del invierno, que el bosque prohibido, el cual contenía rasgos dorados, naranjas y rojos entre los profundos verde oscuros, fue testigo de un secreto, un simple desliz.

O al menos así decidieron llamarlo sus participantes. Eran dos, y como ha de suponerse, estando tan cerca de un colegio lleno de adolescentes, fueron una jovencita y un jovencito quienes, esa tarde especial y sombría, fueron artífices de un acto que les marcaría fuertemente, aunque no lo supieran en ese momento.

Era su sexto año en Hogwarts y el profesor Snape les había encomendado un proyecto de pociones, preparar el filtro de confusión, que requería, obligatoriamente, de un poco de trabajo de campo. Recolectar los ingredientes era lo que generaba, quizás, un nuevo desafió para el alumnado. Por eso, al finalizar la clase, solo dos alumnos se dirigieron. Tármica.

Conocedores de su paradero, fueron en búsqueda inmediata de la planta, no queriendo perder tiempo. Caminaron a la par pero distanciados, apenas se dirigieron miradas, ya que ignorarse mutuamente era cuenta corriente entre sus actitudes. Caminaron por el mismo sendero, adentrándose cada vez más. Gracias a que eran apenas las dos de la tarde, la luz proporcionada por el sol les dejaba ver con mucha claridad, proporcionándoles un sentido de seguridad. Aun así, llegó un momento en que la chica sacó del bolsillo interno su varita.

El muchacho la miró curioso, y, sin decir una palabra, la imitó. Ella asintió una sola vez con su cabeza. Entonces, los dos siguieron caminando juntos, pero separados, hacia el mismo destino.  
Luego de una media hora de caminata, se toparon con la vertiente rodeada de un mágico aspecto creado por las plantas que formaban un claro en el bosque. Los dos se ataron un pañuelo que les cubriría la nariz y boca para evitar oler la planta que buscarían, puesto que su aroma, si bien no tenía el efecto característico de confusión que la poción obtendría una vez preparada, era capaz de crear un estado de alteración mental similar a la mundialmente conocida marihuana.

Observaron el lugar en búsqueda de la blanca florecilla que singulariza a la Tármica, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito.

Los primeros diez minutos, caminaron entre los mantos bordó que formaban las cientos y cientos de flores Chocolate Cosmos, la cual tenía un sabroso perfume a chocolate, de ahí su nombre. Estuvieron sin hablarse, ni mirarse, ni interactuar de ninguna forma. Ignorándose absolutamente. La siguiente media hora tuvo como resultado el resoplido frustrado del chico, quien se arrimó a una de las piedras que bordeaba el arroyo. Se sentó y guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo. Dedicó los cinco minutos siguientes a seguir con la mirada a la muchacha, quien no se rendía tan fácilmente.

—Antes estaba lleno de Tármica en este lugar— le comentó a ella, sin darse cuenta.

—Lo sé. Es muy extraño como Chocolate Cosmos ha invadido la tierra.— le respondió también, sin notar que se estaban hablando.—¿Crees que ésta haya desplazado a la especie que buscamos?

—Probablemente.

Al final, ella, también sintiéndose agotada con su búsqueda, se acercó hasta el Slytherin y se sentó en el mullido pasto junto a la piedra en la que él se sentaba. Desató el pañuelo que le cubría las vías respiratorias, lo dobló pulcramente y lo guardó en su bolsillo junto a la varita.

Estaban extrañamente tranquilos, compartiendo el espacio como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

A lo lejos y a sus espaldas, comenzó a escucharse el galope de varios centauros, acompañados de sus gritos feroces y un chillido infernal, correspondiente a alguna criatura que no podían ni adivinar.

Ella saltó alarmada pero dispuesta a salir corriendo, él se quedó paralizado.

—¡Corre, ven!— chilló susurrante, tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él para que la siguiera.

Fueron en dirección contraria al caos que se avecinaba, terminando debajo de unas raíces gigantescas, cubiertas de una capa de tierra con más Chocolate Cosmos, que formaban una pseudo cueva. Agachados, se acurrucaron muy pegados, respirando agitadamente. Unos treinta segundos después, pasó frente a ellos una acromántula de unos dos metros de alto, con flechas clavadas en todas sus patas y lomo, perseguida por la tropilla de centauros enfurecidos.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero casi se infartan del susto. Escucharon como se alejaban, pero no se atrevieron a moverse por un minuto.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, con el corazón golpeando fuerte en la garganta y pecho. Se agarraban con las manos en garra el uno al otro: ella, el hombro, y él, el antebrazo, manteniendo así el balance al estar en cuclillas en un terreno inestable de tantas raíces y barro.

Los jadeos mermaron, la adrenalina bajó. Quizás permanecieron en su escondite por unos cinco minutos, entonces, empezaron a reír suavemente, como si estuviesen jugando. Soltándose de su agarre, se dejaron caer en sus traseros, ya ahora, carcajeándose.

—¡Oh… por Merlín! ¡No… no sé qué es... taaaan… tan graciosoooo!— bramó, entre carcajadas, el adolescente.

—¡Lo sééé! ¡Haaahahaha! ¡Pero no… pu-pueeedo… parar!— le contestó gateando hasta la entrada de la cueva, entonces vio el motivo de tanta risa. Tármica. Una sola, pequeña y aislada, bañada en un encantador rayo de luz que entraba como un tajo entre los árboles.

—Mira… Ven.— le comandó, sin dejar de sonreír y jadear entre bocanadas alborozadas. Él se acercó, y, al ver la florecilla. una mirada de asombro y comprensión cruzó su rostro.

Las risas habían frenado, dando paso a sensaciones corporales nuevas que no podían describir, aunque tampoco se concentraron en hacerlo.

—Aquí estaba la maldita…

—¡Vocabulario!— le regañó la castaña, mirando fijo sus ojos verde agua. La severidad en el rostro de la chica generó cierta sensación de vergüenza, provocando que su postura y mirada fuera, repentinamente, de docilidad.

—Lo siento, señorita.— dijo agachando la cabeza. Ella cruzó sus brazos y levantó la ceja izquierda, con los hombros relajados y el mentón en alto. Se sentía capaz de ser demandante, aun desconociendo la causa de esta nueva actitud. Pero, al parecer, algún efecto debió tener en el muchacho, ya que a continuación, algo dubitativo, dijo con tono de pregunta.— ¿Señorita Granger?

—Mucho mejor. Ahora, creo que sería prudente dejar la planta, o trasplantarla a otro lugar, ya que puede ser la última en la zona.

—Tiene razón, haremos lo que usted crea conveniente.— susurró con la mirada en el suelo y los hombros algo tensos. Ella lo observó, y lo que vio le generó que se eriza toda la piel de su espalda hasta el cuero cabelludo.

—Señor Nott,— le llamó. Este levantó su rostro mirándola expectante, con nervios en sus gestos, pero también ese algo de ansiedad que te da cuando esperas que algo intenso suceda. —Yo perteneceré a la casa de los leones, pero… no muerdo.

Él solo asintió con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Entonces, el semblante de la adolescente se llenó de ardor, deseo en sus ojos, fiereza en su sonrisa que se despertaba sensualmente.

—A menos que yo quiera, y tú me lo permitas.

Muchas culturas hablan de tres partes en la composición del humano: Cuerpo, mente y espíritu, ligados, según muchos, por energía. Tres elementos individualmente indispensables, y conjuntamente indiscernibles.

Durante siglos, la medicina ha olvidado estos tres elementos como parte de un todo, tratando al cuerpo y la mente con químicos para sanarte, eliminando la enfermedad física, y olvidando los rastros mentales y espirituales que deja. Te envían al psicólogo para que controles tus emociones y te reconozcas a ti mismo. Y, mientras tanto, la sociedad ata tu espíritu a instituciones religiosas tóxicas, que lo único que consiguen es atontarte, dejarte pasmado, inactivo, conforme con tu contexto, incapaz de disfrutar libremente. Y díganme: ¿qué tiene eso de religioso, de espiritual? Religarse con uno mismo, con tu propia energía y la universal, no es algo que suceda por leer un libro antiguo y escuchar a un hombre sermonear sobre algún Dios, sea cual sea. La verdadera comunión con el Todo comienza a darse cuando trabajamos los tres elementos conjuntamente.

Cuando uno de ellos no está en equilibrio, es cuando comienzan los problemas. Nos enfermamos o angustiamos, vivimos con vacíos existenciales o manifestaciones similares.

O, al menos, esto es lo que comprendió. Esto que parece tan simple, pero se vive complejamente, es lo que debió entender para comenzar su propio proceso de equilibrio. Para poder controlar su magia, debía controlar su ser. Lo frustrante es: ¿quién se atrevería a insinuar que, ella, Hermione Jane Granger, no tiene control sobre su vida? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo por nuestra sociedad? Indignante, ¿verdad? Pero, si así se lo exigen, que así sea.

Fue así como, después de haber atacado mágicamente a Ron, en una circunstancia… ¿cómo decirlo? Delicada, vergonzosa, incontable, comenzó a ir a San Mungo para descubrir la cura a su falta de control mágico. Claro que los médicos del mundo mágico británico no fueron de mucha ayuda. Y, durante meses, solo empeoró.

Hasta que llegó un médico especializado en medicina holística, procedente de China. El Dr. Jian Zhen. Hijo de muggles, quienes, a su vez, eran practicantes de medicina china. Zhen había combinado los aprendizajes otorgados por sus padres y la cultura muggles con sus estudios mágicos herbológicos, dedicándose, entre otras cosas, a pociones sanadoras y acupuntura.

* * *

7 de Marzo, 1999. Hospital St. Mungo's

Bastó con que tomara su pulso para que el rostro del Dr. Zhen se transformara en uno de absoluta preocupación y saliera corriendo de la sala de consultas, que habían armado provisoriamente durante su estadía en Inglaterra.

Cuando volvió, se sentó junto a ella en la camilla y comenzó a explicar lo que sería de su futuro, y lo que podría ser si, voluntariamente, accedía al tratamiento que le proponía.

—Señorita Granger, debo aclarar algunos aspectos. Primero: Sospecho que usted está padeciendo un extraño caso de obscurial. Estoy seguro que conoce el término a la perfección y que, conjuntamente, entenderemos esto mejor. Como sabrá, los obscurus se dieron normalmente en niños en la antigüedad, por represión física o psicológica de sus facultades mágicas. Si bien usted tuvo la posibilidad de desarrollar su control durante los años en Hogwarts, dígame, ¿en su infancia tuvo la necesidad de reprimir manifestaciones de sus poderes?

—Pues. .. no lo había pensado así, pero sí.— pensó durante un rato, esperando así poder explicarse bien.—En cierta forma, contuve algo de ello, sobre todo en la escuela primaria. Los niños ya me consideraban extraña, y muchas veces retuve impulsos para resolver situaciones a través de la magia. Como en clase de educación física. O en los recreos, cuando sentía que debía defenderme de niños que me molestaban.

—¿Y en su hogar?

—No, mis padres siempre fueron amorosos y me apoyaron en todo. Por lo que la necesidad no se presentaba.

—¿Y qué hay de Hogwarts, alguna vez contuvo sus capacidades?

—En clase muchas veces los hechizos me resultaban muy sencillos, y si bien intentaba no destacar exageradamente, no creo que la represión sea comparable a las situaciones en mi escuela muggle. Y, por otro lado, practicaba, en la soledad que me otorgaba la biblioteca o las orillas del Lago Negro, cada hechizo, con antelación a las clases.

—¿Y hacer eso le relajaba?

—Sí. Me dejaba tranquila y energizada. Pero no comprendo— frunció el ceño —¿Cómo es posible que en un adulto se desarrolle un obscurus?

—En su caso, es solo una sospecha, no es algo que ahora pueda confirmar, pero sí quizás en unos días. Talvez aun no lo desarrolla.— aclaró y luego levantó dos dedos— El diagnóstico que realicé recién fue a través de una técnica milenaria muggle…— señaló sus dedos— Análisis del pulso…— demostró apoyando la yema de sus dedos alzados sobre el pulso de la muñeca contraria.— Y que nosotros, al ser poseedores de magia, comprendemos ciertos datos de manera más profunda que un muggle.— ella asintió, pero la duda se reflejaba en sus ojos, el temor.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto en silencio.

—Lo segundo que deseo aclararle es: usted también debe saber que, si bien el panorama suena terrible, confío en que el tratamiento será efectivo y la dejará muchísimo mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo sentirse.— le dijo, con un rostro amable y una sonrisilla que marcaba las arrugas de sus ojos.

—Comprendo, pero…

—La palabra comprendo no la usaría tan rápidamente señorita Granger.— la interrumpió suavemente. Y sonriendo calmo, le dijo. —Pronto tendrá el momento para dedicarse a la comprensión. Por lo pronto, le explicaré mi teoría. En su caso, sospecho de varias cosas. Por un lado, su autorepresión infantil, alta pero no severa, y adolescente, moderada pero particular. Por el otro lado, sospecho del estrés que la guerra misma le produjo. Pero dudo que eso sea todo. Aunque eso lo descubriremos en un futuro, en sesiones de sanación mental, o terapia psicológica, como le llaman los muggles. Lo que me lleva a explicarle el plan de recuperación que tengo en mente.

Agitó su varita y una esfera luminosa se proyectó en medio de la sala. Parecía un holograma, solo que con una definición muy realista. Las imágenes empezaron a transcurrir, y Hermione pudo observar unos jardines esplendorosos, altos árboles de variedades que jamás había visto, y, a medida que la visualización se movía, aparecían pequeñas construcciones muy antiguas de carácter oriental. Unas parecían pequeñas casitas o salones y otras templos. Todo a distintas distancias y con amplios espacios libres entre sí.

—En China, trabajo en una clínica privada de alta seguridad llamada Sei he ki. En esta, se practican sanaciones, con una mixtura de técnicas conjuntas, abocadas troncalmente a la recomposición del cuerpo, mente y espíritu. La medicina tradicional china, muggle y mágica, se conjuga con prácticas occidentales y alternativas, ambas también de índole muggle y mágico. Creemos que, con esto, englobamos las necesidades de un humano y, hasta ahora, exitosamente los llevamos a una recuperación espléndida.

La atención de Hermione volvió al rostro del doctor una vez que este dejó de proyectar las imágenes.

—Para su caso, específicamente recomiendo tres meses de tratamiento intensivo, y si antes o luego de eso la posibilidad del obscurus queda eliminada, veremos, acorde a su necesidad, cuánto tiempo continuar. Para esto, deberá trasladarse conmigo mañana mismo por la tarde. Espero eso le dé tiempo suficiente para dejar todo listo para su ausencia. Lamentablemente, me temo que no quiero arriesgar más tiempo del necesario sin que comencemos con su tratamiento.— terminó Jian Zhen, con una mueca que asemejaba una disculpa.

—Disculpe, pero cuando dice mi ausencia, ¿se refiere a ausencia total o parcial?— la idea de ausentarse de sus proyectos la asustó profundamente.

—Total, señorita Granger.— la declaración fue tan severa como su rostro, haciendo que su respiración se agitara, entrando en pánico.

Una electricidad se emitió de sus manos, y rodeó su cuerpo, las luces titilaban como si hubiesen bajas de tensión. Zhen la miró preocupado, no con miedo de ella, más bien por ella. Y, de pronto, la realidad la golpeó directo en la cara. Su situación era realmente grave.  
La energía que había estado emanando involuntariamente comenzó a mermar, y un sentimiento de pérdida y derrota se asentó en la boca de su estómago. Si no accedía estaba pedida.

—No podrá interactuar con nadie por fuera de los que trabajan en, o son pacientes de, la clínica. Es un protocolo de seguridad para usted y para el resto de los pacientes. Cuidamos mucho la intimidad e integridad física y psicológica. Es así como tenemos tres tipologías de pacientes. Los de alta reclusión, solo pueden ver y ser vistos por el personal médico y terapeutas. De esta forma, su interacción con cualquier otra persona queda mágicamente baneada.— la miró para ver si le seguía en la explicación, y ella asintió, aun con algo de malestar en su rostro.— Luego están los de mediana reclusión, quienes pueden interactuar con cualquiera dentro del instituto, pero están impermeabilizados con el mundo exterior. Y, por último, los de baja reclusión, quienes poco a poco son reintegrados con el resto de la sociedad, empezando por familia y amigos cercanos, con el riguroso control del médico encargado de cada paciente.

—Entiendo. ¿Quién será el médico encargado de mí?

—Para usted, ese seré yo, por ser quien le lleve a Sei he ki. Es decir, todas las decisiones respecto de sus tratamientos serán mi responsabilidad, así como cualquier problemática o necesidad que se le presente podrá usted contar conmigo.— contestó con algo de afecto resbalando en sus palabras. Esto la hizo sentir un poco más segura con lo que estaba por ocurrir en su vida. —Por el momento, creo que esto es todo. Mañana por la tarde llegaremos juntos y le presentaré a los médicos y sanadores cabeceros como así también a la directora y fundadora de la clínica, Yanming Kong. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Muchas, pero la mayoría no me parecen adecuadas para el momento.— contestó con una risilla nerviosa escapando de su garganta seca.—Por ahora, solo quiero saber que debo llevar conmigo.

El doctor la miró comprensivamente y con mirada cálida le respondió:

—Nada, señorita Granger. Solo usted y su varita. Mañana nos encontraremos aquí mismo. A las 15 hrs, firmaremos los documentos necesarios y luego se cambiará con una muda de ropa que le entregaré. Podrá despedirse de quien sea que venga a acompañarla y, a las 15:30, partiremos con el traslador internacional.


	2. Yo Comprendo II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer. Este fic participaba (si, en el pasado) en el concurso "Mi Pareja Especial" celebrado por los Amortentia Awards. Supuestamente fui descalificada porque este fic es un proyecto de Long fic, y solo se permitían one shot o two shot.

 **N/A: Hola a todos los seres lectores de este mundo maravilloso. Les cuento que me inscribí en el concurso solo con la idea de hacer un Theomione, y luego cuando empecé a tipear, bum! Nada con coherencia, cada cez que me sentaba comenzaba a escribir una escena nueva sin conexión con la anterior, pero luego de meditarlo mucho logré enlazarlas, cosa que se verá con el tiempo a medida avance.**

 **Hace casi un año comencé a escribir Sei He Ki, y hoy empieza a tener sentido.**

Gracias gigantes a mi Prima CygnusDorado!

Por su apoyo incondicional, y por la maravillosa historia que nos regaló "El mito de Hortensia", la cual compite con "Sei He Ki" en la misma categoria en los A.A. Leanla!Yuu Valentine :HAHAHHAHAHA! me alegraste con tu comentario, casi que si, se drogan, pero sin intensión... gracias por tus palabras, espero te siga gustando y atrapando la historia!

 **Debo advertirles que hago saltos en las fechas. Espero no se mareen.**

 **Ahora a leer!**

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO REPOSTEADO, TIENE CORRECCIONES HECHAS POR LA HERMOSA BETA MARÍA AGUILERA MEDINA  
(ES UNA GENIA!)

* * *

Sei He Ki

Capítulo 2: Yo Comprendo II   
23 de septiembre, 1996. Terrenos de Hogwarts 

Theo sintió un tirón en su bajo vientre, combinado con vértigo, dejándolo súbitamente muy excitado. Olvidó que ella era una gryffindor y él un slytherin, que ella era Hermione Granger y el Theodore Nott, que no debería dirigirle la palabra. Olvidó que jamás habían sido amigos, o siquiera que hubieran interactuado, o que ella estaba de un lado del mundo mágico y que él del otro.

—¿Me mordería si se lo pido? ¿Ahora, Srta. Granger?— preguntó ansioso.

—¿Ahora? No lo sé, lo haré cuando decida que se lo merece, Sr. Nott.— alegó juguetonamente, pero con postura y erotismo en su voz. —Claro que, sí confía en mí lo suficiente, tendrá que pedírmelo.

—¡Muérdame!— Escupió impulsivamente. La petición naciendo de sus tripas, sin pasar por su razón.

Automáticamente enrojeció de vergüenza, al darse cuenta del estado vulnerable que estaba presentando, pero sin arrepentirse, porque, sin saber el motivo, confiaba en ella plenamente. Y lo deseaba, necesitaba que ella le mordiera, le quemaba la piel de solo imaginarlo, quería que ella le tocara, con la piel o con los dientes, le daba igual.

Hermione sonrió triunfante, sintiéndose poderosa y encendida. Entonces una idea se le pasó por la mente. Comenzó a comprender porqué ella estaba actuando así, y porqué él también lo hacía. No eran ellos mismos, estaban influenciados. Pero no le importaba, no por sí misma al menos. Quería sentirlo arder. Pero Theodore, él era otra cosa. Si iban a hacer lo que ella estaba anhelando hacer, él debía ser consciente de lo que en verdad les estaba pasando.

—Uhmm…— meditó en voz alta, sin poder salirse de su papel, en el que ella tenía el control. —Bueno, esto es lo que haremos. Yo te haré preguntas, y por cada respuesta correcta, yo haré algo que nos acercará a lo que desees.— él solo asintió, teniendo la garganta y boca seca; le era difícil pronunciar palabra. —¿Qué propiedades tiene el aroma a Tármica?— él la miró confundido, pero inmediatamente entró en el juego.

—A veces produce mareos, y desequilibrios emocionales tendientes a la alegría o la confusión. Pero no tienen tanto poder. Solo cuando es preparada y bebida en pociones, su efecto es fuerte y duradero.— respondió correcta y escrupulosamente.

—Muy bien.— Hermione se paró fuera de la cueva, y le indicó al muchacho que la siguiera con un dedo. A continuación sacó su varita y secó con un hechizo todo el barro del suelo del refugio del que acababan de salir, dejando la tierra seca desde el borde de la entrada, marcada por la pequeña florecilla blanco perla, que estaba a sus pies. —¿Qué propiedades tiene el aroma de Cosmos atrosanguineus?

—Cosmos atrosanguineus o Chocolate Cosmos tiene un aroma a chocolate muy estimulante, siendo la planta comúnmente usada en pociones afrodisíacas poderosas. No estoy seguro, pero creería que su aroma también tiene un efecto afrodisíaco. Pero, al igual que con la Tármica, si no es procesada en una poción, no es tan influyente.— Dijo bastante convencido de sus palabras. Su entrecejo comenzó a fruncirse, y Hermione pudo ver cómo el muchacho comenzaba a resolver la situación en su mente. Éste la vio a los ojos, fijo. Tenía una pregunta dibujada en el rostro, pero ella también vio la comprensión pasar por los ojos verde agua del inteligente muchacho.

Ver en primera fila la agudeza el ingenio filoso y agudeza intelectual del chico, le erotizó la mente, y esto reflejó entre sus piernas, zona que comenzaba a calentarse. Se mordió el labio inferior, y él clavó sus ojos en su boca. Creyó escucharlo gemir muy despacio, pero no estaba segura. Luego pasó su lengua por su, apenas inflamado, labio. Sonrió de lado.

—Excelente respuesta, Sr. Nott.— agitó su varita, sin despegar sus ojos de los del hipnotizado adolescente. Ya habiendo conjurado una mullida colcha llena de almohadones dentro de la cueva, preguntó: —Dando por hecho que respiramos Chocolate Cosmos y Tármica, ¿qué efecto cree que nos puede haber provocado?  
Él no contestó inmediatamente. Tardó lo suficiente como para que ella diera por sentado que estaba sopesando cuál sería la forma correcta de responder.

—Uno muy conveniente.— dijo finalmente. La réplica la dejó pasmada ¿Significaba eso, acaso, que no le importaba no ser él mismo? Su duda se disolvió con las siguientes palabras. —Porque, si no fuera por esta especial coincidencia, dudo que jamás me hubiese atrevido a descubrirla, mirarla, revelarla, realmente. Y debo admitir que usted me fascina, Srta. Granger.

Un espasmo eléctrico le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, dejándola casi de rodillas. Este muchacho era perfecto. Y coincidía totalmente con él. Eran subyugados por una muy especial coincidencia.

Actuando elegantemente, apuntó con su varita a Theo y lo dejó libre de barro en un grácil movimiento, repitió el hechizo con ella.

—Escúchame, Theo.— comenzó, con algo de incertidumbre y vulnerabilidad, dejando de lado por un instante los roles que venían practicando, queriendo asegurarse que él comprendía que ella le consideraba su par. —Necesito que, de ahora en adelante, seas sincero conmigo. Yo buscaré ser clara, y espero que siempre haya entendimiento entre nosotros. Por naturaleza, soy muy exigente, y tú no quedarás eximido de ello. Tendremos una llave, un código, que abrirá un posible acto, y cerrará cualquier situación que ya no deseemos. Necesito que elijas una palabra que tenga ese poder, y que la respetemos. ¿Cuál será la llave?— Theo le sonrió tiernamente, comprendiendo el gesto de Hermione como lo que era. Una base que establecería la confianza mutua. Una emoción que no supo describir se esparció por su pecho. ¿Alegría? ¿Sentido de pertenencia?

—Alohomora, Hermione. Que sea alohomora.— ella le sonrió sinceramente y asintió una vez. Lo miró atenta por un rato, insegura de continuar, queriendo ver si su postura o rostro indicaba que él cambiaba de parecer. Pero no vio nada. Entonces, se sintió dispuesta a continuar, y con su cuerpo vibrante de anticipación, usó su llave.

—¿Alohomora?

—Click.— resonó el chasquido de la lengua de Theo contra su paladar. La respuesta le causó goce y diversión. La rapidez e ingenio del muchacho no dejaban de excitarla y, a la vez, maravillarla.

—Ingrese a la cueva de la leona, Sr. Nott, y sáquese los zapatos. No queremos ensuciar nuestro espacio, ¿verdad?— demandó, nuevamente empoderada, con cortesía. Aparentemente, el tono de la chica activaba automáticamente una conducta de entrega y sumisión en el castaño, porque inmediatamente su cabeza se inclinó unos centímetros hacia adelante.

El pie izquierdo empujó el talón del zapato derecho, desplazando así esa extremidad hasta bajar y apoyar la rodilla en el acolchado. Se giró sentándose, aún con la pierna izquierda fuera del mullido y limpio suelo, y se quitó con las manos el calzado restante. Se corrió para atrás apoyado en sus rodillas y sentado sobre sus pies, dejando espacio para que ella entrara.

Hermione se agachó en la entrada, acarició afectuosamente los pétalos blanco perla de la pequeña plantita, como si le agradeciera. Luego de descalzarse, se posicionó igual que Theo, frente a él. Con la varita aun en su mano, hechizó la entrada creando un campo que les protegería de varias cosas a la vez: posibles criaturas, peligrosas o no; animales; ojos curiosos; y del viento y el frío que la falta de sol generaría. Con otro movimiento firme, conjuró una barrera de sonido para no ser escuchados si alguien pasaba cerca. Completamente ocultos, zapatos inclusive, hizo un último movimiento de muñeca, y con éste, una adorable llama naranja y brillante se posicionó cual lámpara de aceite suspendida sobre sus cabezas.

—Precioso.— susurró Theo, siguiendo todos y cada uno de los manierismos de la bruja. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse halagada.

—Gracias.— contestó en el mismo volumen. Se miraron intensamente, con anhelo, y complicidad. —Quiero que permanezca quieto, Sr. Nott, ya que, por todas sus respuestas correctas e impecable comportamiento, voy a morderlo, como me pidió.

Theo cerró sus ojos abrumado, y esta vez ella pudo oír claramente como un gemido se escapaba de sus labios. Labios que miró con deseo. Deseo que ya no quería contener.

Hermione acercó su rostro al de él, quien se mantuvo quieto y con los ojos cerrados, sus respiraciones estaban, quizás no agitadas, pero si algo alteradas.

Rozó suavemente sus narices, apenas tocándose las pieles. Le olisqueó, como si fuese una criatura reconociendo su pareja, pasando su nariz por los labios del muchacho, generando que esté suspirara entrecortadamente en staccato.

Disfrutando profundamente de las reacciones de Theo, ella se atrevió a generar un poco más de estímulo, rozando, esta vez, la boca del chico con la suya propia. Y, para su placer y sorpresa, él separó sus labios, aspirando todo lo que podía de ella: su cercanía, su aroma, su vibra y energía.

Tentada de cortar toda distancia, recorrió sutilmente con la punta de su lengua, el filo de la boca de Theo, de una comisura a la otra, disfrutando de la suavidad y textura. Un gruñido, por poco ronroneo, vibró eróticamente de la garganta de la chica, quien comenzaba a sentir tensiones deliciosas anudarse en su vientre.

Los sonidos de Hermione, sumados al estímulo físico que le producían sus caricias, terminaron por desarmar al brujo, quien emitió otro gemido, pero, esta vez, sonando a queja, suplicante.

Deleitada e incentivada, atrapó el labio inferior de Theo con sus dientes relicientes en una extasiada sonrisa. Mordió su carne tiernamente, sin lastimar, ni ejercer mucha presión, solo sosteniendo y rasguñando la parte interna de la boca. Él tembló de placer, agradecido de que le hubiera hecho esperar tanto, pues el anticipo sin duda potenció el goce.

Hermione lamió el labio que poseía entre sus dientes, y al saborearlo, comprendió que ya no podía contenerse más. Subió sus manos y lo sujetó de las mejillas, besándolo, uniendo sus bocas, y él se dejó, y le acompañó, respondiendo con la misma pasión.

—Bésame, Theo.— exhortó, sin dejar de saborear. Y más que una orden, él lo sintió como un incentivo, un permiso, a tomarla, fundirse en ella y devorarle los labios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7 de Marzo, 1999. Hospital St. Mungo's

Por lo general, los días de Theo eran aburridos y no tenían sabor a nada. Algunas veces, sabían a algo amargo y triste. Otras, por suerte casi nunca, eran agrios y enfermizos. El día de ayer había sido uno de estos últimos, y él lo aborrecía con el alma, porque solo eran fruto de terribles recuerdos, y ganas de suicidio.

Cuando se despertó esta mañana, un dolor punzante le quebraba la cabeza en dos. Resaca indudablemente. Una mano pálida le extendió una ampolla con un líquido cristalino azulado.

Sin importarle que pudiese ser, lo bebió de un saque. Si era algún veneno o poción tóxica, bien. Si era poción anti-resaca, bien. Era indiferente, el mundo seguiría siendo un despropósito. Por suerte, resultó ser la segunda opción, porque despropósito o no, preferiría no sentir dolor en ese momento.

Su mente se fue aclarando, y, con ella, su visión. Draco estaba a su lado, con rostro serio, algo enojado y ofendido, si lo analizaba bien.

—Vístete, desayunamos juntos. No tardes, Blaise ya está abajo esperándonos.— Sin decir más, se retiró.

Seco. Ese había sido su tono de voz. Definitivamente estaba enojado.

Miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa. Estaba en la habitación que le había pertenecido desde muy chico en la Mansión Malfoy. Su segundo hogar. Y el único desde que su madre, Fay, había sido asesinada por su padre, Thoros.

Moviéndose como pudo, pues todos sus músculos estaban tiesos y contraídos, se deslizó de la cama, dejando tras de sí un desastre de sábanas y mantas con manchas rojas. Ese, sin dudas, era el motivo de enojo de su amigo para con él. Gruñó irritado, sería un día largo.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraba al gran comedor marmolado, vetas grises, blancas, negras, verdes, beige, naranjas y marrones, color tierra, pero tierra pulida, abrillantada, pristina. Al final de la larga mesa victoriana, sentados enfrentados, le esperaban sus amigos. Cuando se percataron de su presencia, Draco palmeó la punta de la mesa demandantemente, indicando así que era ese el espacio en el que debía ubicarse, y no en otro lugar, ahí, entre el rubio y el moreno.

Se sentó en silencio. Aparecieron los elfos domésticos con la comida. Le sirvieron café. Le llenaron el pato de tostadas, huevos revueltos y fruta. Le agregaron leche a su taza. Tomó El Profeta para leerlo. Se lo arrebataron de las manos. Miró con recelo al italiano. Este le ignoró. Resopló abatido.

Ellos ganaban. Luchar contra dos serpientes era casi imposible, aunque él mismo fuera una, cuando tu estado mental estaba caótico y debilitado por una noche atroz. La contienda de quien hablaba primero finalizó con la voz de Theo sonando rasposamente.

—De acuerdo, pueden empezar con su sermón semanal.— dijo, fingiendo solemnidad. —Ah, no, esperen. Esta semana ya me dieron un sermón.— su tono burlón y desdeñoso colmó la paciencia de Draco, quien golpeó la mesa con su mano abierta, logrando sobresaltar a sus dos amigos.

—¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es suficiente, Draco? Hace tiempo que nada es suficiente para mi…

—¡Y nunca nada lo será, porque directamente no intentas nada en tu vida!— le interrumpió bruscamente el rubio. Theo se encogió en su asiento, lo que provocó que Draco continuara hablando pero más suavemente. —Anoche llegué aquí y no estabas, ¿cómo diablos lograste salir de la Mansión? ¿Puedes imaginarte la desesperación que sentí luego de tres horas de buscarte por todo maldito lugar que se me ocurriese? Tuve que llamar a Blaise. Luego de intentarlo por una hora, enviamos, entre los dos, un batallón de elfos domésticos… y… y nada…— se le cerró la garganta de la angustia que comenzaba a sentir por el recuerdo de una noche aterradora y desesperante. Dejó de hablar porque no tenía confianza en su voz, y estaba, en cierta manera, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

—Te trajeron casi azul de lo helado que estabas, inconsciente claramente, desangrándote muy lentamente, oliendo a alcohol y bañado en lodo putrefacto. Te encontraron en un pueblo perdido de Gales, y no logro imaginarme cómo llegaste hasta allá. Dinos, ¿hiciste magia para llegar? Porque, si fue así, pudiste haber muerto de fatiga mágica, ya sabes lo que dijo el Dr. Graham.— dijo seriamente el moreno. —Esto no puede seguir así, amigo. Es en extremo preocupante.

—Lamento hacerlos sufrir, en serio lo hago, pero no necesitan cuidarme.— les aseveró neciamente, ignorando su pregunta.

—Claro que sí, Theo. Eres nuestro amigo, casi un hermano para mí.— comentó el rubio, y luego de aclararse la garganta, agregó, —Y para Blaise también.

—Correcto, es por eso que hemos decidido tomar medidas.— el interpelado se tensó en su asiento, mirando primero a uno y luego al otro. —Hemos investigado desde hace unos meses, contactado a la gente más poderosa del mundo mágico, y vamos a llevarte a un lugar muy especial, del cual tomamos conocimiento esta misma mañana.

—¿Qué lugar?— preguntó algo temeroso.

—No sabemos todos los detalles. Pero nos aseguraron que tu salud no se verá perjudicada nunca más.— contestó Draco. Se le notaba en el rostro la incertidumbre, pero también el miedo que tenía por el bienestar de Theo, lo cual despertó, en este último, una especie de angustia nueva.

A él le importaba una mierda su vida, pero sus amigos eran otra cosa. Ellos sí eran valiosos. Los hacía sufrir con su comportamiento negligente para consigo mismo.

Por un lado, se consideraba una causa perdida, sea cual fuera el intento que ellos propusieran; por el otro, no tenía excusas. Negarse en este momento sería abrir un debate, con el que terminarían todos frustrados, y la verdad no tenía ganas.

Probaría lo que sea que fueran a proponer. Total, luego de un tiempo, preferentemente corto, ellos solos se darían cuenta de que no estaba funcionando.

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó finalmente, luego de pensar un rato.

—Es un lugar llamado "Sei He Ki". Un espacio templario de China, que está equipada con profesionales de todo tipo. No lo pienses como una internación hospitalaria ni nada por el estilo, son más bien unas vacaciones.— comenzó el rubio, y, al ver la mirada escéptica que le lanzaban los verdes ojos de su amigo, continuó. —Te aseguro, Theo, que en ese lugar trabajaran tu sanación desde terapias innovadoras. Nada te hará daño, ni te obligarán a hacer cosas que no desees. Tenemos una copia del contrato, y este asegura que será así.

—Draco, Blaise,— los mencionó con tono frustrado —sé que sus intenciones son nobles, pero ya saben lo que dijo el Dr. Graham. No hay cura. Me volveré un squib en poco tiempo, ya… ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Draco tomó el antebrazo izquierdo de Theo con su mano derecha. Un acto en extremo cariñoso para el rubio y su acostumbrada sequedad en las relaciones humanas. Definitivamente le quería, sus ojos también se lo reflejaban.

—Theo, no, no te rindas. No puedo entender que te hace creer que ya no tienes recuperación.

—Recién me preguntaron cómo había llegado a Gales— comenzó a explicarse, con un sabor amargo asentándose tanto en sus palabras como en su boca. —Bien, pues no quería decirles, porque me avergüenza. Me golpea en el puto orgullo de sangrepura con el que fui criado.— miró al moreno y luego al rubio. El primero lo tomó también de la mano, infringiendo fuerzas para seguir hablando. —Ya no puedo aparecerme, no lo intenté siquiera, porque supuse que sería imposible, ya que ayer por la tarde intenté convocar mi varita con el encantamiento Accio, y… ¿Saben qué? Nada. Mi propia varita…— se cortó con un sollozo. —Ya ni mi propia varita…— las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas pálidas. Draco se arrodillo inmediatamente junto a él y le abrazó por la cintura afectuosamente. Luego, Blaise se arrastró con la silla hasta quedar cerca y le abrazó por los hombros.

Theo lloró en silencio un rato, controlándose lo mejor posible, ya que el gesto de sus amigos casi habían logrado quebrarle.

—Luego me levanté y busqué como un... muggle... la varita, que estaba en la mesita de luz. Entonces intenté convocar el tintero al otro lado de la habitación. Y nada. Ya no puedo hacer esa clase de magia. Ya no tengo ese poder en mí, ya no…— una vez más sollozó, pero esta vez no pudo evitar el fragmentarse en cientos de partes.

Estaba seguro de que, si no fuese por el firme agarre de sus dos mejores amigos, sus hermanos del alma, se habría desparramado por todo el comedor, perdido, solo, sin fuerzas para vivir.

Esta vez pasaron alrededor de diez minutos siendo contenido, y lo único que podían hacer los muchachos, a los costados de Theo, era cruzar miradas preocupadas.

—Theodore Nott, eres un maldito mago y no dejaras de serlo, aunque tenga que arrastrar tu culo pálido hasta China.— intentó bromear Blaise. Y algo de éxito tuvo, porque un sonido extraño, mezcla de sollozo, bufido y risa, se escapó de los labios húmedos por lágrimas del castaño. —Ahora, dinos qué demonios hiciste para llegar a Gales.— exigió juguetonamente.

—Simplemente chantajeé a mi elfo doméstico. Le dije que le daría mis pantalones más costosos si no me llevaba.

—Asquerosa y astuta serpiente.— rio Draco.

—Sí, lo soy. El pobre me rogó, y le pregunté, irónicamente, cual creía que era el motivo por el cual ya no iba a la Mansión Nott, y por qué no le daba órdenes últimamente.

—Ugh… Brutal. Pobrecito Rummy.— fingió empatía el moreno.


	3. Yo Veo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los hermosos seres lectores que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, o la están siguiendo.**

 **Gracias también por sus bellos y enriquecedores reviews!**

 **Escribo otra historia, un poco más avanzada, que es un futuro Dramione, llamada AQUELARRE LUNAR, por si a alguien le interesa.**

 **CygnusDorado, si no fuera por tus palabras, tu aliento, tu firmeza a mi lado, no podría seguir escribiendo con tanto amor.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a la adorable persona con la que espero esté formando una bella amistad:** **SlyPrincess07. MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN UNA NOCHE ARDUA DE ESCRITURA!**

 **Debo advertirles que hago saltos en las fechas. Espero no se mareen.**

 **Ahora a leer!**

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO REPOSTEADO, TIENE CORRECCIONES HECHAS POR LA HERMOSA BETA MARÍA AGUILERA MEDINA  
(ES UNA GENIA!)

* * *

 **Sei He Ki**

Capítulo 3: Yo Veo

23 de septiembre, 1996. Terrenos de Hogwarts 

La naturalidad con la que sus alientos se mezclaban, era inverosímil. Nadie en el mundo habría apostado que ese era su primer contacto íntimo. Ni ellos mismos se lo creían, pero poco les importaba en el momento.

Incitado por las sensaciones, Theo levantó sus manos, llevando una a la cintura y la otra a la nuca, pegando, así, sus cuerpos. Algo distraída, la castaña se dejó llevar por la situación más pasional que jamás había vivido, mordisqueando nuevamente el labio inferior del chico, quien apretó más el agarre. Pudo sentir, contra su bajo vientre, la silueta creciente que evidenciaba del deseo del muchacho.

Eso la despertó del trance. Una demanda interna le hizo tomar con firmeza las muñecas de los brazos que la rodeaban, alejándola de sí y colocándolas tras la tensa espalda de Theo.

—Le pedí que me besara, no que me tomara, Sr. Nott.— le dijo con voz ronca y gutural, volviendo a su rol dominante.

—Pero…— comenzó a quejarse.  
Por la apariencia de sus cejas, marcadas hacia el centro intentando tocarse en el comienzo de la nariz, sus emociones eran pura frustración.

—Sin peros. Si no está de acuerdo, siempre puede usar su llave.— le cortó con matices tanto severos como sensuales en sus palabras.

Inmediatamente, él agachó su cabeza, esbozando sin control una pequeña sonrisa. Relajó sus afilados hombros, y ella le soltó las muñecas esperando pacientemente la decisión de su par.

—Sí, Srta. Granger.

Theo levantó la mirada, pero no el rostro. Ella hizo un gesto de pregunta con sus ojos y cejas, entonces vio que estaba esperando su permiso para continuar, la verbalización de que se entregaba a sus demandas.

Entonces, él pensó. Esta bruja realmente tenía poder sobre él. Nadie le había estimulado hasta el punto de sintirse dependiente. La inocencia del día se había perdido. Esto era algo serio. Quizás, muy serio. Quedaría desvalido a sus voluntades, excepto por la capacidad de decidir cuándo frenar. La simplificación absoluta del concepto de "consentimiento", pero con consecuencias. Si algo no le gustaba, y quería impedir la situación específica, significaría que todo iba a frenarse. La idea no le cerraba, no le convencía. Tendría que preguntarle a ella, y, en ese momento, más que nunca en su vida, agradecía que la bruja que tenía ante sus ojos, que le había encendido tan fácilmente, fuera una persona sensata, razonable e inteligente.

—¿Puedo hacerle una consulta, Srta. Granger?— la cortesía e incertidumbre plasmadas en la pregunta le llenó el pecho de un calor muy especial.

—Sí puede. Todas las que desee.— la forma en que los ojos de la chica brillaron le produjo un delicioso espasmo.

—¿Qué debo hacer si algo no me hace sentir cómodo? Pero siendo solo una cosa o detalle, y no toda la… circunstancia.— ella sonrió satisfecha. Su muchacho era indudablemente inteligente, y podía adelantarse a una dificultad, si bien hipotética, muy posible.

—Lo que debe hacer Sr. Nott, es hacérmelo saber. Siempre.— él afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras su pelvis le tironeaba enardecida por el deseo de volver a entrar en contacto con la de la castaña. —¿Es ahora uno de esos momentos?— esta vez, negó, aun en silencio. —¿Sigue su puerta abierta?

—Sí, Srta. Granger.— le contestó, ansioso por volver a sentirla. Y, al saberse obligado a permanecer quieto, sus músculos temblaron bajo el esfuerzo que hacía por no abalanzarse sobre ella.

—Perfecto. Me siento muy complacida, mi Theo.— le dijo acariciándole la mejilla con un solo dedo y la mirada llena de seducción. —Creo que te mereces otro premio. ¿Qué te gustaría, mi Theo?

Se le perdieron las palabras en el nudo de la garganta. Sentía su cerebro hecho un desastre, como si no hubiese nadie ahí coordinando funciones. Trago en seco y la miró implorante. No se le ocurría nada puntual, y a la vez se le ocurría de todo. Placer, quería sentir placer, y resolver la tensión entre sus piernas. Pero también quería complacerla, porque, cada vez que la vio esa tarde, el rostro irradiando poder, confianza y disfrute, causado por él mismo, había sentido un tipo de deleite y regocijo nuevo e inigualable. Sentía pertenencia. Una pertenencia que rozaba en la dependencia, al punto que, cuando le había oído llamarle "mi Theo", casi se había derrumbado en el regazo de Hermione para ponerse a ronronear como un gatito.

—Sólo quiero satisfacerla, Srta. Granger. Haré lo que me pida, y me gustaría que usted me haga lo que desee. Sólo quiero sentirla cerca, su piel, su calor, su aroma…— se perdió en su discurso, hipnotizado por los ojos de la leona. Sin darse cuenta, se había apoyado en sus palmas, inclinándose hacia adelante, dejando su rostro a centímetros del de ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio para reprimir un gemido. El estímulo psicológico que estaba recibiendo era brutal con su sistema nervioso.

—De acuerdo Sr. Nott. Me dedicaré a besarle un rato.— declaró emocionada. —Me gusta mucho la posición en la que ha quedado. Permanezca así para mí.— el brujo sólo asintió efusivamente con sus ojos bien abiertos, lo que le daba un aspecto inocente y maleable.

Arrimó la cara y volvió a trazar líneas con sus labios, nariz y lengua por el mentón, boca y oreja de su delicioso muchacho. Su muchacho. La idea le gustaba.

Besó y mordisqueó su boca con una pasión prolija. Y le escuchó suspirar entrecortadamente cada vez que encontraba un punto nuevo. Cuando llegó al punto del pulso bajo la oreja, se detuvo y volvió a olisquearle, enviando un derrame vigorizante por toda capilaridad de su ser.

¿Como no dedicarle tal respeto y cuidado? Todas las cualidades de su Theo, merecían atención, porque con la atención se logra la empatía necesaria para la práctica del hedonismo incondicional. Y, probablemente, para sumarle importancia, al verlo realmente como su Theo, se sentía responsable de ser una, sana y cariñosa brindadora de placer. Quería entregarle su máximo potencial, ser la mejor. Aunque eso la llevase a tener miedo de fracasar, y que sus autoexigencias la derribaran.

—¿Habías besado a alguien antes, mi Theo?— inquirió, ávida de saberse extraordinaria dentro de las posibles experiencias del slytherin.

—Sí, dos chicas distintas, pero nunca así— respondió con dificultad por el cosquilleo que causaba el aliento de la chica contra su piel.

—¿Así, cómo?— preguntó, realmente intrigada.

—Tan… especial.— le dijo, finalmente, al verse trabado para encontrar una mejor palabra.  
Ella le premió lamiéndole el punto del pulso. Él soltó un gemido, seguido de una queja al percibir que la suavidad y humedad de su lengua se alejaba.

—Y, dime mi Theo, ¿te gustaría que te devore el cuello?— le ronroneó, casi agazapada en el piso.

—¡Ahhg… Sssí!— gimoteo roncamente.

Automáticamente, sintió sus labios, lengua y dientes, acariciar, mojar, rasguñar y morder, trabajando con afán sobre la piel que cubría su yugular.

Le recorrió de arriba a abajo, atacando e inclinando su cuerpo para llegar bajo su mentón y nuez de adán, hasta el lado opuesto de donde había comenzado a suministrarle disfrute. El movimiento provocó que la tela de la falda de Hermione se deslizaba un poco por sobre su espalda. Este hecho produjo dos reacciones muy distintas, pero resonantes, porque tenían base en la misma raíz.

Ella sintió la caricia de su ropa sobre su baja espalda, punto que, de ahora en más, calificaría como "evidentemente erógeno", considerando la serie de shocks que le vibraron por la espalda.

Él se consideró a sí mismo como el ser más afortunado del mundo al poder ver, en primera plana, como se arqueaba la línea de la columna de la fémina más exótica y misteriosa con la que hubiese compartido el aire. Quebraba su cuerpo a la altura de la cintura, levantando la cola y doblando un poco sus codos, con la cascada de rulos, sujetos en una alta coleta, frotándose contra su propio rostro, siendo cosquilleado por todos lados.

La fuerza de sus propios brazos comenzó a flaquear. Sentía desesperación, necesidad de salir corriendo y gritando para liberar toda esa energía contenida. Cómo añoraba que le dijese algo o hiciera algún gesto. Una señal. Lo que fuese.

Debía hacérselo saber. Así le había indicado. Solo esperaba que lo interpretase correctamente. Suplicándole al cosmos para que ella no se detuviese, le entregó todo su cuello y hombro, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un costado, y liberando un sonido resignificante del deleite que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Ahhhgr!— rugió regocijante, mientras lo tomaba por los hombros sólidamente y lo volteaba sobre su espalda con un giro perfecto, quedando encima de él, apoyando sus manos a los costados de su rostro, y con una radiante sonrisa eufórica plasmada en la cara. —Te moviste, mi Theo, ¿y qué pasa cuando te mueves sin mi permiso?— demandó juguetonamente.

La diversión se asentó en los labios y mirada del chico, quien se sentía orgulloso al ver que su bruja respondía a sus provocaciones tan perfectamente.

* * *

7 de Marzo, 1999

Ni la noche ni la mañana le habrían sido suficientes a una sobre atareada persona como ella, para concluir todo lo necesario hubiese requerido al menos dos semanas. Pero las circunstancias eran apremiantes y tendría que delegar tareas, pedir favores y suplicar. Bueno, quizás exageraba y podría ahorrarse la súplica. Su mente organizó durante media hora, y el organigrama le quedó casi perfecto.

Luego de la consulta médica con el Dr. Jian Zhen, contactó a Ron, pidiéndole que por favor organizara una reunión familiar, siendo evidente que deseaba hablar con todos sus seres allegados. Él aceptó algo reticente, no sin antes bombardearla de preguntas, las cuales ignoró alegando que "no quería decir las cosas más de una vez porque no había tiempo".

Luego, se dirigió a su trabajo en el Ministerio y, al llegar a su escritorio, vio la pila de archivos estancados, casos que no podía resolver por las trabas burocráticas y la osolesencia de la legislación inglesa. Y, entonces, algo hizo click en su mente. Al ver eso, lo que realmente vio, fue su frustración. Fin. Estaba decidido, iba a renunciar, y, aunque fuera extraño, la idea le apetecía más de lo que esperaba. El departamento de Criaturas Mágicas resultó no cumplir con sus expectativas. Era soso, burocrático, ineficiente y fastidioso. Sus expectativas eran demasiado altas para lo que DCM le ofrecía.

De camino a la oficina de su jefe, se dio cuenta de que, en los cinco meses que llevaba trabajando ahí, no había logrado arrimarse a ninguna de sus metas con respecto a los derechos de las criaturas o razas mágicas. Entonces, así, renunció sin un ápice de culpa.

Volvió al 12 de Grimmauld Place, lugar donde vivía desde hacía ocho meses, compartiendo habitación y cama con Ron. Harry había insistido en que sus dos mejores amigos se mudaran junto con él ni bien terminó la guerra, excusando que, luego de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, para él sería imposible vivir sin ellos; sin verlos en el desayuno, ni saludarlos al irse a dormir, ni oírles discutir, ni escuchar sus risas, no abrazarlos cuando alguno se sintiese mal, ni escucharlos rumiar por la cocina o el piso de arriba.

—¡Simplemente aún no puedo dejarlos ir! ¡Los necesito! —había exclamado al finalizar su enfebrecido discurso.

Y Hermione no necesito escuchar más. Aceptó, no sin antes convencerlos de que la acompañaran a Australia a recuperar a sus padres y sus memorias.

Al llegar a casa, subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta el tercer piso. No había tiempo que perder. Entró al cuarto, varita en mano, y se dispuso a empacar sus cosas. No para llevarlas consigo, sino, más bien, para así asegurarse de tener en mente todo lo que debía quedar ordenado antes de marcharse. Y también porque tenía la sensación de que debía dejar el espacio libre para Ron. Su novio. Con el cual compartía ese lugar, si es que se le puede llamar a eso compartir.

Claramente no estaban habitando equitativamente ese sitio. Las cosas de él estaban por doquier, y muy desordenadas para variar. En las paredes, sus posters, camisetas y merchandising de los Chudley Cannons. En el escritorio, su correspondencia de sus admiradores. En las dos mesitas de luz, sus juguetes, adornos y productos de Los Sortilegios Weasley. De las cuatro repisas de la "biblioteca", tres y media estaban ocupadas con sus lociones y utensilios de mantenimiento de escobas, más Sortilegios Weasley, y medallas condecorativas y piezas de trofeo por ser Héroe de Guerra. En el ropero, bueno, ni hablar del desastre, pero era su ropa la que abarcaba más espacio.

Resoplando frustrada cada vez que veía como sus objetos personales estaban sepultados o desplazados por los de él, terminó de empaquetar todo. Dos cajas de cincuenta centímetros de lado y un baúl. Triste cantidad.

Lo irónico es que, en la biblioteca de la sala de estar, estaban todos sus libros, y esos probablemente llenarían el triple de espacio de lo que encontró en el cuarto donde dormía con Ron.

Dormía, solo eso. A veces, se abrazaban.

Es que después del "incidente mágico muy vergonzoso" del que ninguno de los dos quería hablar, cualquier intento de intimidad se había desvanecido. Viéndolo así ¿Qué tan romántica había sido su relación los últimos meses? Parecían amigos normales que, de vez en cuando, se besaban.

Tenía que hacer algo con eso. Definitivamente, no podía marcharse, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sin tener en claro que hacer con la relación que mantenía con su pelirrojo favorito en el mundo.

Subió todas sus cosas empacadas al ático, pero decidió dejar los libros en la biblioteca de la sala. Con suerte, alguien les sacaría provecho.

Sintiendo que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos, se encaminó a La Madriguera a través de la red Floo. Desempolvándose, salió de la chimenea, y una acalorada Molly la recibió con gestos alborozados y mejillas rojas. La mujer parecía poseída.

—¡Ay! ¡Hermione!— le abrazó cariñosa pero rápidamente.— Ron me dijo que necesitabas comunicarnos algo importante… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo grave? Ya casi estamos todos, solo faltan Bill y Fleur. ¿Quieres beber algo? La familia está en el jardín armando la mesa ¿Bueno, y qué esperas? ¡Contéstame, niña!

Hermione no pudo contenerse, y se carcajeó abrazando nuevamente a la señora con mucho fervor. A pesar de lo abrumante que podía ser, no cabía duda del amor que tenía por su familia y por ella misma, a quien, claramente, consideraba una más de su manada.

—Molly, deja de preocuparte. Estaré bien, estaremos bien. Podemos esperar a quien sea necesario. Tomaré algo en un rato. Ahora iré con todos afuera, y tú,— dijo, apoyando su mano en el corazón de la bruja mayor, luego de contestar el parloteo— vas a relajarte y dejar que la noche fluya.

El rostro de la matriarca se suavizó con un gesto agradecido y tierno. Asintiendo y volteándose para entrar a la cocina nuevamente, balbuceó algo que sonó parecido a "tendré todo listo en un instante".

Suspirando, la chica se dirigió al exterior. Luego de ser recibida con saludos de todo tipo, la llegada de los integrantes faltantes y de Molly con la merienda, tomó coraje y comenzó a explicar el motivo de la convocatoria familiar.

—Hace unos meses atrás, comencé a tener problemas para controlar mi magia.— Ron le dio un suave apretón a su mano. Solo él sabía esta historia, y, aunque no entraría en detalles, era igualmente difícil de contar y agradeció su apoyo. —Tuve unos episodios, un poco explosivos.— ella enrojeció, y él bajó la cabeza, probablemente igual de avergonzado con el recuerdo. —Fui a St. Mungo, y, luego de muchas pruebas y consultas, no recibí respuestas ni solución.— Harry, quien estaba a su otro lado, le abrazó por los hombros con sorpresa y preocupación en su rostro, y claras intenciones de decir algo. Pero ella levantó su mano y le frenó. —Hasta hoy.

—¿En serio?— preguntó jadeante y esperanzadamente su novio. Ella le asintió con una tímida sonrisa, pero que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Porque ¿cómo estar feliz, cuando estaba a punto de despedirse? Sería duro para todos.

Explicó lo mejor que pudo lo que el Dr. Jian Zhen le había pseudo diagnosticado, y la solución que le había propuesto. Varias veces fue cortada por algún Weasley, sin quedarse atrás unos intranquilos Neville y Harry. La única persona que permaneció callada y atenta fue Luna, quien la miraba con ojos pasivos pero conocedores.

La tarde se transformó en noche. La mesa quedó en silencio. La comida se enfrió, sin haber sido tocada por nadie. La angustia reinante les impedía probar bocado. Una serie de montañas de pañuelos usados se extendía frente a Arthur, Molly, Fleur, Ron, Harry, Ginny y, sorprendentemente, Percy.

—Lo siento.— dijo abatida la muchacha. —No veo otra solución y, la verdad, creo que cada día pierdo más y más el control.

—Descuida, Hermione. Te acompañaremos en esto, sea como sea.— dictó su mejor amigo de la cicatriz en la frente.

—¡Si! ¡No lo dudes!

—Estamos contigo, cariño.

—¡No te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente!

—¡Ni viajando a China te escaparas de los Weasley!

—¿Crees que los Nacapaches sean nómadas o sedentarios?

—¿Cuándo partes?

Sintiéndose acompañada, agobiada y feliz por las declaraciones de todos, al final, la última pregunta, la hizo entristecer. Y no pudo contestar. La voz se le había escapado y su garganta estaba anudada. Sintió como Ron apretaba y tironeaba de su mano demandantemente.

—¿Hermione?— inquirió. —¿Cuándo debes irte?— ella no le respondió, con su cabeza colgando abatida. Él le tomó del mentón para verla a los ojos, y la respuesta que encontró en ellos lo dejó semi aturdido. Comenzó a negar con su cabeza, rechazando la realidad. —¡No!

—Ron…— comenzó ella suplicante, pero cuando él se puso de pie abruptamente, soltándole el agarre. Se sintió incapaz de continuar, la presión en su pecho estaba volviéndose insoportable.

—¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No tan pronto!— dio unos pasos atrás, su rostro contorsionado en una mezcla de furia y dolor. —¡Hace casi un año salimos de la guerra! ¡No puedes irte ya!

La escena frente a ella, más las duras palabras, aceleraron su pulso, llevando bruscamente su sangre hasta la cabeza. Comenzó a sentirse mareada. Perdiendo el dominio de su cuerpo y magia, objetos explotaron en pedacitos, al igual que su corazón. Todos los reunidos se cubrieron el rostro saltando hacia atrás, excepto ella. El aire se volvió denso e irrespirable, lo que alarmó aún más a la gente.

El espanto y miedo reflejados en las caras a su alrededor, le dieron una especie de orientación a la bruja descontrolada, quien, haciendo fuerza por respirar profundo y relajar el cuerpo, volvió a algo parecido a la normalidad.

Exhausta, permaneció concentrada en inspirar y expirar, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Y, por unos minutos, nadie dijo nada. Luego, Harry se arrimó, con intención de sostenerla entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó caer en su pecho. Entonces Ron dio un paso hacia ellos, pero se vio detenido por una mirada taladrante y un seco "¡no!" de su amigo.

—Déjalo, Harry.— pidió pasivamente. —Si mis emociones me descontrolan así, ¿quién podría culparlo por cómo sus emociones le hacen reaccionar?— pidió en un susurro la castaña. —Ven, Ron.— éste se aproximó, y ella levantó sus dos manos para que le ayudara a ponerse en pie. Solo quería irse a descansar.

Algo temblorosa, pero contenida por el cálido abrazo del pelirrojo, Hermione les dijo que se marcharía al día siguiente. Nadie protestó, habiendo presenciado de primera mano la gravedad y urgencia del estado de su querida amiga e hija adoptiva. Les invitó a todos a desayunar en la mañana en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, por si querían despedirse. Y, luego en un lastimero susurro, le pidió a Ron que la llevase a casa.

Esa noche, se consolaron mutuamente, acurrucados en los brazos del otro. Con una intimidad inocente, pero que, a los ojos de Hermione, tenía más tintes fraternales que románticos.

Le amaba y se sentía cómoda y familiar con él. Pero no era ese amor, el que ellos compartían, el que se espera de una pareja. Y ahí, más unidos que nunca, pudo ver que su relación con Ron era una ilusión, un vestigio de fantasía infantil, un intento de aferrarse a lo conocido y seguro. Pero que no era sano y nutritivo para ninguno de los dos.

Y, como lo pudo ver, lo pudo decir, entre sollozos y tropezadamente, pero lo pudo decir. Y él la escuchó. Aunque muy dolido, con el alma partida y sin comprender su realidad presente, el muchacho aceptó, humildemente, con mucho amor y agradecimiento, las palabras de Hermione. 


	4. Yo Veo II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los hermosos seres lectores que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, o la están siguiendo.**

 **Gracias también por sus bellos y enriquecedores reviews!**

 **Escribo otra historia, un poco más avanzada, que es un futuro Dramione, llamada AQUELARRE LUNAR, por si a alguien le interesa.**

 **CygnusDorado, Gracias por convencerme de reescribir la primera parte de este cap, por más de que no supieses de que se trataría. Realmente estaba tomando un rumbo que no era lo que quería...si no fuera por tus palabras, tu aliento, tu firmeza a mi lado, no podría seguir escribiendo con tanto amor.**

 **Gracias a todos los fav y follow... mil gracias por sus review, no tengo tiempo de contestarles especificamente... prometo hacerlo con el proximo cap.**

 **Debo advertirles que hago saltos en las fechas. Espero no se mareen.**

 **Ahora a leer!**

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO REPOSTEADO, TIENE CORRECCIONES HECHAS POR LA HERMOSA BETA MARÍA AGUILERA MEDINA  
(ES UNA GENIA!)

* * *

 **Sei He Ki**

Capítulo 4: Yo Veo II

23 de septiembre, 1996. Terrenos de Hogwarts

Era solo cuestión de seguir probando los límites de Hermione. Ya le había demostrado que no toleraba que él se moviera sin su permiso. Ahora quería saber qué haría si le seguía desobedeciendo.

—Umm... aún no lo sé, Srta. Granger.— le ronroneó provocativo, apoyándose sobre sus codos para levantarse y tener acceso al cuello de la chica. Apenas había logrado tocarle con la nariz la fina mandíbula, cuando ella se posicionó verticalmente para alejarse, rostro serio y con un enojo juguetón. —¿Qué? ¿No puedo besarla?

—No, Sr. Nott. No sin que lo pida por favor y yo lo permita.— le respondió.

Entonces, como era parte del juego de conocerse y descubrirse, Theo volvió a buscar contacto físico, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la nuca de ella y apoyándose sobre su palma izquierda. Sin llegar a cumplir su cometido, en una fracción de un segundo, se vio aplastado contra el suelo nuevamente, pero con sus manos atadas mágicamente, unidas por las muñecas, a la acolchonada superficie. Intentó despegarse, pero sin éxito. Solo pudo retorcer su torso, cuello y cabeza. Sonrió aún más satisfecho con su bruja.

—Te estas portando mal, mi Theo. Quizás deba irme y dejarte acá todo ardiente y atado.— le comentó reprobatoriamente.

—¡No!— exclamó, a la vez que levantaba su cabeza y abría grande los ojos. Podía sentir como las caderas de la chica se balanceaban tentadoramente, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, por encima de su excitado cuerpo— No, por favor, Srta. Granger.— rogó— Discúlpeme, no es fácil contener mi cuerpo cuando usted lo trata con tal cuidado.

—Umm… Pero conoce las reglas, Sr. Nott.— le dijo, lamiéndose los labios.

Llevó sus manos hasta la corbata verde, la cual empezó a desanudar con semblante serio y concentrado. Luego de quitarla, desabrochó los botones de la camisa, torturantemente lento, descubriendo su pecho, aun sin tocarle la piel.

—Por favor… Hermione— imploró. Ella negó con su cabeza, chasqueando con su lengua en modo de regaño. —Por favor, Srta. Granger.

—Mucho mejor.— le sonrió felinamente.—¿Qué deseas, mi Theo?— fingió estar desentendida de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

—Por favor, tóqueme.— pidió vulnerablemente.

—Ya que lo pides tan amablemente.— levantó su pierna, colocándose al costado del chico.

Sentada sobre sus talones con las piernas abiertas, apoyada en sus rodillas, espalda recta y cuello estirado, él no podía más que fantasear con la idea de estirar su mano y alcanzar el centró entre sus piernas escondido tras la tela gris de la falda, y ella, ansiosa por descubrirle con el tacto, se extendió un poco hacia delante y comenzó.

Posó las yemas de sus dedos en las clavículas del slytherin, desplazándose despacio, a través de su pecho, hasta el borde del pantalón. Se sintió maravillada de su tersa piel tan reactiva, la cual se manifestó en poros erizados.

Él suspiraba con una mezcla de deleite y sufrimiento. Era demasiado suave para las necesidades actuales de su cuerpo. Su miembro, atrapado en sus pantalones, comenzaba a exigir atención.

Mirándole profundo a los ojos, Hermione desató, en un rápido movimiento, el cinturón y botón de los pantalones de Theo.

Sorprendido él y sorprendida ella.

Él se preguntó si quizás esta bruja no era tan inocente como aparentaba y tenía experiencia en el mundo de la sexualidad.

Ella se cuestionó internamente si sería correcto lo que hacía, puesto que desearlo no lo volvía lícito. Nunca había tenido algo más que un mero y casto beso con un chico, por lo que verse a sí misma tan atrevida, desenvuelta y excitada, la descolocaba. Pero, también, se sentía poderosa y sensual, por la mirada que él le daba, y por cómo su cuerpo evidenciaba con anticipo, el placer que ella esperaba proporcionarle.

Llevó sus manos en dirección ascendente hasta los hombros de Theo, quien abrió sus labios en un suave gemido, y le acarició los músculos con un poco más de presión ejercida por sus dedos. Vio como la tela de sus pantalones se movía de forma tensa, como si la rigidez que ahí se estaba formando saltara por motus propio en búsqueda de la liberación. Pero no le daría ese placer tan pronto, después de todo, él se había portado mal.

Volvió a pasar su pierna por encima del cuerpo recostado, pero, esta vez, quedó dándole la espalda a Theo. Le tocaba lo menos posible, nada más que con el interior de sus piernas rozando las caderas del chico, para que él se desesperara más. Quería verlo retorcerse y suplicar antes de proporcionarle todo el placer que planeaba darle.

Sintiéndose particularmente confiada, se inclinó hacia delante, lenta y sensualmente, quedando en cuatro, dejando su trasero en primera plana del adolescente. Le quitó los calcetines deliberadamente, escuchándolo resoplar y moverse. Miró para atrás y le vio con la cabeza alzada forzosamente y los ojos clavados en lo que, ella suponía, era su propio culo. Se le escapó una risilla burlona y altanera.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves mi Theo?— éste respondió sin palabras, sacudiendo su cabeza en forma afirmativa.—¿Qué te parece si me describes con detalle lo que ves?—

Él sabía que por más que sonara a propuesta, era, en realidad, una orden, la cual, muy a su pesar, debía seguir si quería que ella le quitara de la deliciosa tortura que estaba viviendo.

—Veo tus piernas nacer del costado de mi cuerpo.—comenzó, luego de carraspear un poco,— Se levantan suaves y tentadoras, hasta perderse en una tela color naranja, enmarcadas en tu falda, que cubre, lo que estoy seguro es, una redonda y mordisqueable cola.— la voz se le cortaba, por el esfuerzo de la postura de su cabeza y la excitación, pero decidió seguir.—Y esa tela naranja, que se mete entre los pliegues de tus piernas y caderas, está… está húmeda, tu ropa interior está húmeda, mi Hermione, y es por mí. Quiero… quiero…— imposibilitado de seguir hablando por su propia frustración sexual, dejó caer su cabeza al suelo.

—Uhmm, mi Theo, que cierto lo que dices… Estoy así por ti.— le dijo Hermione, estirándose hacia delante hasta pegar su pecho a las rodillas del chico, y acariciando el empeine de sus pies con su nariz. Él volvió a levantar la cabeza al percibir los movimientos nuevos, y le temblaron todas sus extremidades de puro regocijo. El centro húmedo de la chica seguía a la vista, pero a solo dos centímetros de rozar sus testículos, que se ajustaron un poco más por la sola idea de sentirla más cerca.

Él sabía que si hacía fuerza suficiente y levantaba sus rodillas, la castaña se resbalaría hacia abajo hasta que sus sexos chocaran, pero, por más ganas que tuviese, sabía que las consecuencias serían terribles. Había aprendido, en los últimos minutos, que ella tenía poca paciencia, era más que muy exigente y le gustaba tener el control. Y él le dejaría tenerlo, tener todo el control del mundo, con tal de mantenerla allí, sobre su cuerpo.

El cosquilleo de la nariz contra su empeine le estaba volviendo loco, quería más, algo más.

—¡Por favor, mi Srta. Granger, por favor!— suplicó lastimeramente. —Me portaré bien, solo déjeme sentirla más, quiero más…

—Pero, mi Theo, desafiaste mi autoridad, sabes que debo castigarte.— le respondió ella, como si se tratara de una maestra sancionando un alumno.

—Lo sé... Perdóneme, lo suplico, ya no aguanto este contacto tan sutil, quiero que deje de evitar tocarme donde deseo…

—Ah… dime donde deseas que te toque, mi Theo.— le demandó pícaramente, mientras se incorporaba solo un poco, cosquilleando, con un leve roce de su cálido centro, la punta de la firmeza viril aún atrapada en los bóxers.

—¡Por favor, no me hagas decirlo!— pidió avergonzado.

—Oh… pero ¿cómo estar segura?— el tono travieso se entrevió en sus palabras. Se incorporó dándose la vuelta para quedar a horcajadas frente a él. —¿Aquí?— le besó la mandíbula, oyéndolo quejarse un poco. Recorrió con sus labios hasta su boca, la cual devoró hambrienta, y luego volvió a atacar su cuello. —¿O por acá?

—Mi Hermione, por favor.— pidió retorciéndose del placer desesperante—Más.

—¿Más?— preguntó bajando su lengua y boca al pecho.

—Sí…— siseó extasiado al sentir como ella lamía uno de sus pequeños pezones. —Más…

—Mmm… me encanta que me pidas más, mi Theo.— se relamió Hermione, llegando al ombligo del muchacho, que estaba rodeado por unos pocos vellos castaños que bajaban en línea, perdiéndose en la banda elástica de sus bóxers. Siguió con besos ese camino, hasta el límite, y lo escuchó gemir una vez más.

Mordisqueó y besuqueó la piel sobre los huesos de las caderas, mirándole a los ojos mientras él se retorcía y temblaba bajo sus ministraciones. Le excitaba verlo con la revolución del placer que le producían sus labios, lengua y manos. La hacía sentir poderosa e imponente.

Tomando una decisión un tanto osada para ella, llevó su rostro a la entrepierna del castaño, quien suspiró y jadeó al sentir como su nariz recorría su longitud por sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Luego trazó con sus dedos una línea desde sus costillas hasta la banda elástica del bóxer, sosteniéndola para poder tirar de ella y deshacerse de la molesta prenda de ropa.

—¿Más? ¿Por aquí?— le miró fijo a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, con una sonrisa de lado.

El rostro, con mejillas coloradas, de Theo dejaba a la luz lo abrumado que se sentía, y cómo su corazón desbocado y emocionado tomaba posesión de sus pensamientos. Imposible negarle a ella ese placer que también sería de él. Ansioso, asintió mordiéndose el labio para que no se le escaparan el cúmulo de gemidos que su pecho quería expulsar.

Entonces, la leonina joven deslizó premeditadamente, milímetro a milímetro, el borde del tejido que cubría ese territorio masculino que jamás se había atrevido a imaginar. Territorio que jamás había tenido un rostro tan cerca, que apenas había sido apretado contra la tela de una falda ajena y aburrida; falda que a él no le pertenecía y que no pudo, ni podría, producirle tanto erotismo como la bruja de rulos alocados le producía con solo mirarlo con ojos feroces y lascivos.

* * *

7 de Marzo, 1999

Se sentía levemente más tranquilo gracias a sus dos amigos y su sarcástica crudeza. Le habían hecho reír toda la tarde. No solo consiguieron bromear sobre hechos tan serios como: "No extrañaremos encontrarte desangrando por la casa" o "Será un alivio no verte todo borracho y apestando a vómito", sino que, también, le habían presentado una oportunidad para tener algo de esperanza.

Luego de casi nueve meses de perder día a día la confianza en sí mismo (la poca que tenía, por cierto), el humor que se cargaba esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, era similar a una bocanada de aire fresco y limpio luego de andar entre polvaredas y humo denso.  
Los tres habían compartido una tarde interesante, más llena de cariño de lo que se atrevieran a admitir a oídos ajenos. Se habían abrazado mucho más que en el total de años que llevaban conociéndose. Blaise le había admitido que tenía pesadillas donde lo encontraba muerto y colgando de una cuerda. Y Draco le contó que, hacía tres meses, lo único que hacía todos los días era viajar a todos los rincones del maldito mundo en búsqueda de una solución.

Así se enteró de que, el día anterior, mientras él se emborrachaba en Gales, el rubio había llegado a un pueblo mágico, escondido incluso para los magos ajenos a la zona, el Valle de Jiuzhaigou, China, donde había logrado acceder a uno de los médicos que trabajaba en 'Sei He Ki'.

Con gran dificultad, el heredero de la Antigua y Noble línea de los Malfoy había dado con las personas correctas. Primero, contactó al embajador Chino del ministerio a través del Sr. Chang, el padre de la chica ravenclaw. Segundo, luego de tener que pagar muy caro por información al embajador, encontró al vínculo adecuado para descubrir este inaccesible pueblo. Tercero, ya habiendo llegado a la villa de alucinantes paisajes, rebotó de calle en calle, de esquina a esquina, encontrando por fin a quienes le abrirían las puertas a un grupo de brujas y brujos muy reservados y ancianos: la asamblea dirigente. Les expuso la situación de Theo, dejando toda su arrogancia de lado, relatando con pasión las circunstancias que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Con algo de angustia, Blaise y Theo escucharon cómo le habían hecho esperar horas de pie fuera de la humilde edificación, para luego dejarle entrar nuevamente, y, sin decirle ni una palabra, le habían señalado a un hombre, quizás no tan anciano como ellos, pero que aparentaba sus sesenta años.

El nuevo hombre se había presentado como Dr. Jian Zhen, le había pedido repetir los motivos de su consulta. Al final, el doctor pareció intrigado por Theodore y por los enormes esfuerzos que había puesto el rubio al venir de tan lejos.

El medimago accedió a hacer una visita al posible nuevo paciente. Fue así como, esa misma tarde, cuando aún quedaban vestigios del sol y de un hermoso tiempo compartido entre los tres amigos, llegó a las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy, disculpándose por el retraso y explicando que había decidido hacer una visita al hospital St. Mungo, porque tenía conocimiento de unos reportes de otro caso muy particular de desequilibrio mágico.

Luego de las introducciones formales, Zhen pidió quedarse a solas con Theo. El rubio y el moreno accedieron, e, inmediatamente, el viejo chino le midió el pulso de la muñeca.

—Es una fuga de magia.— había sentenciado, seriamente. —Es como si su fuente de poder tuviera una fisura que necesita ser parchada.

Algo así como vértigo le atrapó las tripas, pero permaneció callado. Prontamente, Zhen le aseguró que se creía capaz de ayudarlo, que para eso deberían viajar a 'Sei He Ki', lugar que le presentó con unas imágenes en una esfera mágica muy interesante. El medimago intentó hacerle algunas preguntas, pero pronto descubrió que el muchacho estaba muy reticente a hablar y abrirse. Lo dejó pasar, pensando que, quizás, en un futuro, habrían mejores oportunidades.

Explicando las bases y reglas de ese sitio, cómo funcionaba y qué se esperaba de él, Theodore Nott no vio otra salida más que aceptar. Después de todo, le debía a los esfuerzos de sus amigos y, por otro lado, era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía una solución.

Antes de despedirse de los tres slytherin, explicó que debían marchar al día siguiente a las tres en punto de la tarde, puesto que el otro paciente que les acompañaría era una urgencia. Se estrecharon manos y se marchó.

Por eso y por todo lo que se avecinaba, fue que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Theo logró irse a dormir sin presión en el pecho, sin su energía drenada, sin estar desmayado en alcohol u otras sustancias, y sin sentirse miserable, insignificante, inútil o un desperdicio social.

* * *

8 de Marzo, 1999

En la mañana, despertó sintiéndose descansado, lo que era extraordinario, si lo pensaba seriamente. Durante unos minutos, se dedicó a observarse en el espejo y no le gustó lo que veía. Tenía unas ojeras púrpuras del tamaño del mundo; estaba pálido, casi verde; y flacucho. Pero esta vez no sintió rechazo por sí mismo, más bien preocupación. Definitivamente, sus amigos se le habían refregado demasiado el día anterior. Ahora, por primera vez en años, se preocupaba por sí mismo.

Se vistió con entusiasmo y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el hall que unía las dos alas de la enorme casa.

—Buenos días.— saludó sonriente a Blaise, quien parecía haber llegado hacía solo unos segundos por cómo se sacudía los hombros llenos de cenizas.

—¡Theo! ¡Luces genial!— le palmeo la espalda en un medio abrazo.

—¿Sí? No mientas, parezco fantasma.

—Eso no lo niego, pero el fantasma de ayer estaba bien feo, el de hoy, bueno, digamos que no me da impresión mirarte a los ojos.— le sonrió alegre. —¡Hoy brillan tanto en comparación que… que... podría besarte!— exclamó tirando sus brazos a los hombros del castaño haciendo ruiditos de beso con su boca hecha morritos.

Theo se carcajeó, esquivando los intentos del moreno, justo en el instante en que Draco bajaba las escaleras, con una brillante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Se dieron los buenos días y entraron juntos al gran comedor para desayunar.

La mañana pasó tranquila, conversaron un rato, y luego el ojiverde, para sorpresa de los otros dos, propuso una partida de "Atrapa la Snitch".

Como el Doc, apodo que le había puesto Blaise y él había adoptado, dijo que solo debería llevar consigo su varita, no se molestó en empacar, prometiendo al rubio que volvería a esta casa, a su hogar.

Se hizo la hora de partir y, algo nervioso, les pidió que lo acompañaran hasta el hospital. Los ojos plateados de su amigo se suavizaron y le tomó del hombro para que le mirara fijo.

—Todo va a salir bien Theo.

—Lo sé, extrañamente, lo sé. Tengo un buen presentimiento…— la última palabra fue dicha acompañada de un ceño fruncido y un fuerte sentimiento de incertidumbre. No sabía por qué, pero una vocecilla en su mente le decía que se iba a encontrar con algo importante.— Quiero agradecerles, a ambos,— miró primero a uno y luego al otro— por no dejarme caer, por no dejarme solo.

Ya basta, chico raro. Es y será siempre un placer.— Draco asintió a lo dicho. —Y, ahora, basta. Me harás llorar, y todos saben que los chicos negros no podemos ser vistos llorando.

—Yo también te quiero, Blaise.— le contestó, riendo. 

* * *

Despertó con dolor de cabeza por tanto llorar, resolviéndolo con su elixir azul favorito. Ron estaba igual o peor que ella, por lo que le llevó a la cama una ampolleta de la misma poción, y este la bebió agradecido.

El desayuno, en contraposición con la tarde anterior, fue una reunión mucho más relajada y amena. Compartieron viejas historias, aprovechando la ocasión para burlarse de Hermione y sus obsesiones con los libros y planificación.

Uno a uno, los Weasley se retiraron, quedando solo Ginny y Ron de la camada de colorados. Luna le abrazó fuerte, susurrando que encontraría el equilibrio y algo más en su viaje. Neville le dio un abrazo de lado y le sonrió con algo de tristeza en los ojos.

—Prometo cuidar de Crookshanks como si fuera una planta más en mi vivero.— le aseguró, con el gato dormido en la canasta que colgaba de su otro brazo, siendo él el único amigo en quien Hermione podía confiar para cuidar de un ser vivo.

Quedaron solos los cuatro, y, entre Ron y Harry, hicieron el almuerzo, que resultó estar delicioso y nutritivo. Mientras, las chicas se trenzaban mutuamente el cabello. Se regalaron carcajadas y abrazos, comieron en paz y reconciliándose con la idea de la partida de la castaña; partida que se avecinaba, por lo que viajaron por la red floo juntos al hospital, para no dejar pasar más el angustiante tiempo.

Al llegar al hall de recibimiento, un enfermero los guió hasta un cuarto con camilla y escritorio, y, detrás de este, una puerta por la que apareció el Dr. Jian Zhen.

—Buenos tardes a todos.— saludó jovialmente — Me alegra que esté aquí, Srta. Granger. Temía que no viniese.

—Yo también.— admitió algo avergonzada, recibiendo un abrazo muy reconfortante a cada lado por parte del moreno y el pelirrojo. —Ayer fue un día muy intenso. Tuve otra explosión mágica.

—Era de esperarse, las emociones están muy ligadas a nuestra magia. Y es eso lo que trabajaremos desde el principio con usted.— explicó, mientras procedía a sacar documentación de la carpeta en el escritorio.— Les daré unos minutos para que lea el contrato y pueda aclararse las dudas antes de firmarlo, si se siente conforme.— se fue hacia la puerta por la que había ingresado, dejando solos a los cuatro nuevamente.

Ella leyó en voz alta a sus amigos, que eran casi como su familia. Les explicó lo que no entendieron y, sintiéndose satisfecha y muy segura de su decisión, firmó el contrato.

Al rato, Zhen, volvió a entrar con una venda de color celeste perlado. Se la extendió a Hermione, quien la tomó dudosa entre sus manos. Entonces, él explicó:

—Es para que se cubra los ojos. Viajaremos con otro paciente y las identidades de ambos deben ser cuidadas, como sabrá por el contrato.— ella asintió.— Luego de que se vende los ojos, entraremos al cuarto contiguo, y nos transportaremos con el traslador internacional que tengo preparado, directo a la sala de recibimiento de "Sei He Ki". Allí, usted y el otro paciente serán conducidos a sus respectivas habitaciones, aun con los ojos vendados. Para ambos, seré su médico responsable, por lo que estarán en el área donde residen todos mis pacientes.— ella volvió a asentir para indicarle que le seguía el hilo.— Tanto usted como el otro paciente serán ingresados con la tipología de pacientes de máxima reclusión durante los primeros tres días, plazo en el que les realizaremos evaluaciones y test de distinto tipo. Luego, concluiremos si pasan a ser de mediana reclusión.

—De acuerdo, Dr. Zhen.— aceptó la castaña.

—Doctor, ¿cuándo podremos verla nuevamente?— preguntó, angustiado, Ron.

—Eso no puedo determinarlo a estas alturas.— contestó con un gesto compasivo por el muchacho.

—¿Y cartas? ¿Podemos enviarnos cartas?— inquirió Harry con ansiedad.

—Sí, pero solo si la Srta. Granger pasa a ser una paciente de baja reclusión.— los tres amigos de la chica asintieron cabizbajos, con nudos en la garganta.— Quédense tranquilos, que si su amiga lo permite, puedo enviarles reportes sobre sus mejoras y bienestar.— intentó consolarles el medimago.

—Claro que sí acepto. Ay… chicos. No se preocupen.— los rodeó con sus brazos, forzando a Ginny a unirse en el apretujado modo de cariño. Permanecieron así unos minutos, llenándose de amor. Entonces, algo más aliviados, se separaron.—¿Me ayudas?— pidió a la pelirroja, extendiéndole la venda.

Esta aceptó en silencio, colocándose tras de su espalda. Le besó la mejilla y le cubrió. Lo último que vieron los ojos pardo de Hermione fueron los rostros de sus dos mejores amigos, llenos de miedo, orgullo y determinación. Estaban con ella, y con ella se los llevaría en su memoria, pasara el tiempo que pasara.

—Srta. Granger, si me permite, la guiaré.— dijo la tranquila voz de su médico. Alzó su palma y sintió como una cálida y apenas arrugada mano la tomaba y conducía fuera de la habitación.

—¡Los amo!— exclamó antes de oír cómo se abría la puerta. Luego se cerró, y con ello, más allá de su caminar, no había más que quietud.

Había en el ambiente un aroma que le resultaba deliciosamente familiar. Chocolate o algo similar. Su piel cosquilleaba y no sabía si eran sus nervios manifestándose con brotes de magia, o la presencia desconocida de la otra persona que había en la habitación.

—Voy a tomarle la mano ahora, señor.— escuchó a Zhen decirle a quien fuera.— Umm… ya veo. Qué interesante.— ¿qué cosa?, ¿qué era interesante? ¡Quería saberlo! —Tranquila, señorita, puedo sentir en su pulso la ansiedad. Lo sabrá cuando el momento sea indicado. Ahora, posaré sus manos en el traslador.— Sintió una superficie redonda, lisa y fría en su palma, y también, el sutil roce de unos dedos. Una descarga estática se dio en los puntos de contacto, pero logró contener el impulso de quitar su mano.—Tres, dos, uno, Portus.


	5. Yo Comunico

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los hermosos seres lectores que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, o la están siguiendo.

Gracias también por sus bellos y enriquecedores reviews!

Escribo otra historia, un poco más avanzada, que es un futuro Dramione, llamada AQUELARRE LUNAR, por si a alguien le interesa.

 **Bessel Etamin...** Qué haremos contigo? paciencia querida... ahahha... to tengo tiempos de publicacion regulados... gracias por tus apreciaciones de theo! **  
**

 **Gred-y-Feorge...** No lloreeees! Bueno será duro, pero theo no la esta pasando muy bien... muuuuuchisimas gracias por todos tus reviews! Me llena el alma todo lo que me haz dicho! Una vez mas...Gracias!

 **artemisvan89...** Gracias bella! Espero te siga gustando!

 **Flavia...** PERDOOOON! juro que lo cambié!, es raro igual... vos sabés que en las descripciones aparecia como completa, pero fuí a editarlo, y ahi estaba como incompleta... muy wierd! Me alegra que te gustara y entusiasmara... y no se, porque tengo pocos reviews? no lo se... soy nueva, nadie me lee, a la gente nos da vagancia dejar reviews... esas cosas...Gracias y Besoooos!

 **LluviaDeOro...** ¿Que decirte? Gracias no es suficiente... tus palabraz me abrazan, muy fuerte... adoro tus especulaciones, y como has logrado apreciar a los personajes tal y como esperaba que los lectores hicieran! Espero sigas por aqui para leer esto nuevo!Gracias!

* * *

Debo advertirles que hago saltos en las fechas. Espero no se mareen.

Ahora a leer! 

Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!

* * *

QUERIDA BETA: ¿QUÉ DECIRTE? TIENES UN TALENTO IMPRESIONANTE PARA LAS LETRAS Y ESCRITURA... REALMENTE AGRADEZCO TOOOOODO LO QUE HAS HECHO Y SIGUES HACIENDO POR ESTOS FANFIC! MARI, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

* * *

 **Sei He Ki**

 **Capítulo 5: Yo Comunico**

 **23 de septiembre, 1996. Terrenos de Hogwarts**

Hermione podía sentir el calor que emanaba su piel, de apariencia tersa y suave. Posando su mirada en la punta sonrojada de la fuente de temperatura, arrimó sus labios a ésta.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó, con la absoluta intención de saber a ciertas que tenía el permiso de Theo, para tocarlo tan íntimamente.

Antes, ella le había preguntado dónde quería ser tocado, pero el caso fue que él le había rogado que no le obligara a decirlo. Y eso... eso era algo que siempre respetaría. Los límites de cada uno podían ser diferentes, pero eran todos importantes. Había percibido un rastro de miedo y vergüenza en la voz del muchacho cuando éste había dicho: _¡Por favor, no me hagas decirlo!_ Por eso, había decidido ir avanzando sobre su cuerpo, pidiendo permiso de vez en vez.

—¿Theo?— llamó su atención, luego de notar cómo no le respondía por alrededor de medio minuto.

Levantó a regañadientes su mirada para posarla en el rostro del muchacho, quien, aún, se mordía el labio inferior y mantenía sus ojos apretados.

—Realmente lo deseo, Srta. Granger. Pero temo avergonzarme y decepcionarla.

—Nada que suceda o usted haga debe causarle vergüenza estando conmigo, Sr. Nott.— sentenció ella con firmeza, en un intento de aportar confianza — Y, en cuanto a la decepción, ¿no quiere, por casualidad, demostrarme de lo que es capaz? Suena a desafío quizás, pero prometo ser su compañera en esto. No voy a permitirle que me decepcione.

El ya desbocado corazón de Theo, dio un par de brincos. Desbordado. Así se sentía. Y es que, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo que acababa de decirle era lo más reconfortante y vigorizante que jamás había escuchado? Cualquier atisbo de inseguridad se desvaneció de su mente.

—Será un placer para mí, Srta. Granger. Por favor, tómeme como desee. — dijo, respondiendo, así, todas las preguntas de una vez.

Más segura de sí misma que nunca, Hermione depositó un suave beso en la punta descubierta de esa piel. Y luego otro, y otro. Así recorrió con sus labios toda su longitud. Maravillada por las reacciones del muchacho, se animó a usar su lengua, acariciando cada milímetro. El sabor era peculiar. Para nada desagradable, todo lo contrario.

—Uhmm…, Theo.— ronroneó antes de abrazarlo con su boca con vehemencia. A él se le escapó un gemido extasiado, y ella sintió un tirón en su bajo vientre.

Descendiendo, tomando todo lo que la posición de su cabeza le permitía, Hermione se descubrió a sí misma actuando por puro instinto. Nunca había hecho esto, sin embargo, los suspiros del chico confirmaban su sospecha de que lo estaba haciendo realmente bien. Subió y bajó un par de veces con extrema lentitud, y, luego, volvió a la punta para acariciarla con su lengua, saboreando el viscoso y cristalino líquido que emanaba de allí. Repitió la secuencia tantas veces como quiso, notando como Theo se volvía cada vez más loco, retorciéndose, aun estando restringido por la magia que ataba firmemente sus manos, por sobre su cabeza, al suelo.

—Hermione… Ahh...— su voz se quebraba, y su mente entraba en una especie de frenesí que rogaba desesperada por liberación. —Por favor…

No sabía que era mejor en ese momento, si rogarle a la gryffindor que se detuviera, o suplicarle que lo tomara con más firmeza, con más velocidad en su ritmo. Quería llegar a la cima y explotar en su cálida boca, pero también quería extender este mar de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Pero, al final, él no tenía el control. Y ella fue la que decidió seguir torturándole con la extrema lentitud de su boca. El tiempo pasaba, y él era consciente de que su cuerpo temblaba y daba saltos como si tuviese voluntad propia.

—Más…¡Más, por favor! ¡Mi Hermione!— imploró nuevamente. —¡Más, Srta. Granger, por favor!

El gemido que brotó esta vez fue de la garganta de la chica, acompañado de un flujo de humedad que empapó su ropa interior.

 _¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo excitante que era que le llamara así? ¿Qué le implorara?_

Se incorporó, abandonando así las ministraciones que le daba con su boca a la erección del muchacho. Él emitió un quejido, y ella gateó hacia adelante, alcanzando el rostro del otro y dándole un beso profundo y feroz. Pronto bajó sus caderas, pegando sus sexos, que estaban separados solo por sus bragas. Ella comenzó a refregarse en él, sin dejar de besarle. La fricción les envió oleadas de placer a ambos, y ella se sintió precipitada a querer más contacto, su propia ropa volviéndose un estorbo.

—Lo estás haciendo excelentemente bien, mi Theo. — susurró en su oído, antes de volver a incorporarse. Decidió hacer de su necesidad una ocasión para recompensarlo por su entrega. — Quiero que me desnudez. Que lo hagas lentamente, y cuides de no tocar tanto mi piel, solo lo necesario. — él se tomó su tiempo para recuperar su aliento y compostura.

—¿No podré acariciarte?

—No.

Sorprendido, asintió con su cabeza. Le intrigaba tanto. Puede que no fuera por nada en especial, pero ¿qué podría ser el motivo para que ella quisiera tener tanto control sobre la situación? Tampoco iba a quejarse, se sentía cómodo, extrañamente libre, y, en cierto modo, se sentía hasta agradecido con Chocolate Cosmos y Tármica por llevarlo a estar envuelto en tremendas circunstancias con Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **8 de Marzo, 1999**

Ni bien ella aterrizó en tierra firme, humillantemente sobre su trasero, sintió como la mano del extraño se deslizaba fuera de la superficie del traslador, y por ende, de su contacto.

Lo escuchó quejarse, como si él también hubiera acabado con un golpe en el suelo. Sintió la mano de Jian Zhen levantarla por el codo y, luego, guiarla unos cinco metros, por lo que supuso era a través de la habitación, y doblando a la izquierda dos metros más. Escuchó una puerta ser cerrada, y, con ello, finalmente le quitaron la venda.

Parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente. Miró a su alrededor, curiosa; habían dos baquetas de madera oscura y acabada con finos tallados, protegidos con laca. Cada una de ellas con espacio para que se sentarán dos personas, en maullidos cojines color rojo con detalles en dorado. Estaban ubicadas una frente a la otra, con una mesa ratona a juego entre medio. En la mesa, había una planta, una jarra con agua y un vaso de vidrio. La simetría y ortogonalidad eran exactas, dando una sensación relajante.

La iluminación era perfecta, por la ventana larga y vertical entraba el sol, y este se desparramaba fluidamente por cada rincón a través de la madera clara del suelo, de las paredes blancas, guardas y zócalos dorados. No había más muebles, y, aun así, se sentía equilibrado.

Zhen apareció junto a ella y le pidió que tomara asiento. Luego, sacó de su maleta una ampolleta de tamaño mediano, pero el vidrio era negro, por lo que no pudo adivinar su contenido a través del color y textura. Dejó la ampolla en la bella mesita, en el preciso instante en que la puerta volvía a abrirse, dando paso a una mujer vestida con una bata lila; pelo lacio y cano, que caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros; y ojos negros y penetrantes, pero cálidos a la vez. Se vía de unos sesenta años, pero su postura indicaba fuerza y vitalidad. La señora sonrió y le extendió su mano.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger. Mi nombre es Yanming Kong. Bienvenida.

—Mucho gusto, Sra. Kong. Es usted la fundadora y directora de " _Sei He Ki"_ , ¿verdad?— preguntó Hermione, levantándose y estrechando la mano de la mujer.

—Así es. También soy terapeuta en este espacio.— señaló las bancas con su mano, y los tres se acomodaron nuevamente.—Anoche, el Dr. Zhen me envió un comunicado con su caso. Entiendo que se le explicó que, durante la primera semana, la mantendremos en la categoría de paciente de alta reclusión...— la chica asintió con la cabeza —Bien. Entonces beba esta poción.— pidió, señalando la ampolla negra.

Procedió inmediatamente. El sabor era espantoso, peor que la poción multijugos. Sintió como sus oídos se enmudecían, como la vista se le oscurecía y como su piel se ponía fría. Y, luego, nada.

Apenas la muchacha se desmayó, la veloz varita del hombre la dejó suspendida en el aire para evitar su caída. Luego, le dirigió una mirada aprensiva a la directora.

—Temo que su estado psicológico y emocional es más serio de lo que le comuniqué anoche.— negó con la cabeza mirando por la ventana. —Además, casualmente, sentí un flujo de energía extraño entre el Sr. Nott y ella cuando le tomé a ambos sus manos.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, empezaremos con las pruebas esta misma noche, en los dos. Lo que me lleva a retirarme. Iré a darle la bienvenida y su poción a nuestro _otro_ nuevo paciente.

—Muy bien. Dispondré de la nueva habitación para la Srta. Granger.— comentó, poniéndose de pie y llevando a la inconsciente castaña flotando tras de sí.

* * *

 **14 de Marzo, 1999**

Se despertó de un descanso, sin sueños, algo desorientado. Así había sido por los últimos seis días. Las noches eran tranquilas y los días agotadores. Había pasado por un sin fin de testeos, uno más enroscado que el anterior. También le habían hecho varias entrevistas. Psicólogos y psiquiatras le habían cuestionado sin parar, pero no había logrado decirles mucho. Se sentía inseguro de hacerlo. Tenía prohibido hacer magia, su varita había sido confiscada y su capacidad de hacer algún hechizo sin ella había desaparecido hacía muchos meses.

Luego de vestirse, salió de su habitación y sus pesados pasos lo llevaron por el pasillo hasta el comedor del edificio. Estaba todo tan desolado, y era extraño, porque, probablemente, había más personas compartiendo ese espacio con él, solo que no los podía ver ni oír. De hecho, la magia de la poción que le hicieron beber era tan poderosa, que tiraba de sus músculos para correrlo de su caminar, probablemente para evitar que chocara con otros pacientes. Alucinante y escalofriante.

Una señora con uniforme amarillo le dio los buenos días, pasándole una bandeja con su desayuno y la lista de actividades del día. Le agradeció y buscó en las mesas del jardín un espacio vacío. Bueno, todos se veían desocupados, pero eso no significaba que lo estuvieran. Por ello, fueron sus piernas las que le llevaron, luego de tres intentos, a una silla donde le daba el sol.

La clínica era hermosa. Tal y como había observado en la burbuja que el Dr. Zhen le había mostrado. Había tres edificios. El primero, y más grande, era el de residencia y esparcimiento. Contenía las habitaciones de los pacientes y personal. Estas últimas se encontraban en el ala norte, y las primeras en los lados sur, este y oeste. Tenía forma de cruz y, en el centro, se encontraban una biblioteca y sala de meditación en el segundo piso. El primero era el comedor, y planta baja era el de ocio al estilo de sillones y muebles para juegos de mesa, y un salón para festividades o encuentros más ruidosos. El segundo edificio era donde se iba a trabajar, por decirlo de alguna manera. Allí le habían realizado los estudios, y, también, era donde tenía las entrevistas con los terapeutas. En cuanto al tercer edificio, lo desconocía.

Mientras le daba bocados a su nutritivo y, por suerte, delicioso desayuno, Theo prestaba atención a su lista de actividades. Pero, extrañamente, no era tan extensa como la de los días anteriores.

 _Escaneo del flujo de magia - Sala 5, primer piso, edificio 2._

 _Monitoreo de la energía vital - Sala 2, segundo piso, edificio 2._

 _Entrevista con Dr. Zhen - Consultorio 2, planta baja, edificio 2._

Las dos primeras actividades eran cotidianas, pero, por lo general, le daban el cronograma del día entero, no solo el de la mañana. Así es que, extrañado, finalizó su alimento y se dirigió a su primera cita.

—Buenos días, Sr. Nott— saludó Grace, la mujer que le venía realizando esta prueba hacía seis días. —¿Empezamos con la rutina?

Theo solo le sonrió con una extraña mueca, tomó la planilla y la completó. Sus respuestas no cambiaban, puesto que nada lo hacía. Luego de devolverle la hoja, tomó asiento en la camilla.

Se sentía aburrido, y algo indiferente. La emoción de una posible recuperación se había esfumado al cuarto día. Nadie le decía nunca nada, ni qué significaban los resultados ilegibles de sus testeos, ni qué podrían hacer para ayudarlo.

Y, como esperaba, Grace lo envió a su siguiente cita sin comentarle nada. Ya no se esforzaba por preguntar, sabía que sería en vano.

El monitoreo fue igual de aburrido e insatisfactorio que el escaneo. Y ahora solo le quedaba ir a ver a su médico. Al cual no había visto tres días. Llegó a su consultorio y tocó puerta.

—Adelante, Sr. Nott— escuchó la cálida voz del hombre llamar desde dentro. —Tome asiento— le pidió luego de que entrara, y se estrecharon las manos. Lo miraba con un rastro de preocupación en su rostro —Sr. Nott, debo decirle que tenemos problemas para ayudarle.

Theo permaneció en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Encogiéndose de hombros comentó:

—No me extraña. Soy un fracaso después de todo.

—¿A qué se refiere con que es un fracaso?— el muchacho no respondió, simplemente dirigió su mirada aburrida a la ventana y volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Sr. Nott,— el doctor suspiró con aire abatido —¿sabe por qué no conseguimos armar un plan de recuperación? Por qué usted no se comunica con nosotros. Ninguno de los psicólogos y psiquiatras han logrado obtener respuestas sustanciales de su parte. Y, si bien los exámenes físicos, químicos y mágicos nos dicen lo obvio, que, por cierto, es que su magia está siendo drenada por su propio cuerpo, no logramos descubrir el motivo.

Una pequeña y perturbadora presión se despertó en la boca del estómago del joven brujo, quién se removió incómodo en su sillón.

—No creo que nada de lo que pueda decir les vaya a ser de ayuda…

—En eso se equivoca.— le cortó severamente. —Estamos en una disyuntiva aquí, Sr. Nott. Y, dependiendo de lo que concluyamos en esta reunión, puedo llegar a decidir aplicar métodos un poco más duros con usted. Sin mencionar que deberemos mantenerlo en la categoría de paciente en la que te encuentras ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Van a rendirse tan pronto?— preguntó alterado.

—El que parece rendido es usted, no nosotros. La mente, el cuerpo y el espíritu trabajan como unidad. Y no podemos tener acceso a su mente si no colabora. Mucho menos a su espíritu.— el hombre comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Se lo veía intranquilo, con su pensamiento en algún lugar profundo de su mente. Theo no dijo nada, temeroso de arruinarlo con algún comentario estúpido. Luego de un rato el doctor volvió a tomar asiento. Lo miró profundo, y le dijo.

—Voy a serle sincero. Sospecho que su problema está ligado a algo que le ocurrió en el pasado. No sé qué puede ser, pero no me extrañaría que sea parte de alguna violencia vivenciada. Ni yo, ni nadie, le va a juzgar, eso delo por sentado. Pero debe _abrirse_ a nosotros, a alguien por lo menos. Porque, sino, no se me ocurre cómo ayudarle.

—¡¿Qué es lo que desea que le diga?! ¡¿Qué soy infeliz?!— bramó exasperado poniéndose de pie. —¿Qué nada me contenta?... ¿Qué tengo problemas con todo?— continuó.

Se repetía a sí mismo. Desde hacía tiempo, esto era lo que le decía a sus amigos, o a cualquiera que tuviese algún interés en su persona. El nudo, que había tomado residencia en su garganta, comenzaba a estrangularlo de una forma bizarra. Sus lagrimales escocían de unas ganas de llorar reprimidas.

—Exactamente— escuchó al hombre decir en un tono de voz tranquilo. — Eso es lo que espero. Que me _diga_ lo que siente y piensa, en su presente. Y también de su pasado.— se acomodó la bata, tomando asiento nuevamente, indicándole con su mano para que él también se sentara. — Esto es lo que haremos: la semana entrante, nos reuniremos tres veces. En cada una de estas sesiones, discutiremos su infelicidad, su falta de contento y sus problemas con todo.— el doctor lo miró fijamente, como si pretendiera encontrar resistencia en el rostro del muchacho. —Comenzará a practicar Chi Kung y Tai Chi. El viernes próximo, realizaremos pruebas nuevamente. Si veo estabilidad en su magia, podrá comenzar a hacer algunos ejercicios, bajo supervisión, con su varita.

Lo miró expectante de alguna indicación de que comprendía, por lo que el castaño asintió con aire derrotado.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto, durante el cual el joven se dedicó a evitar el rostro del viejo, fijando sus ojos en sus propias manos. Pensaba en cómo haría para expresarse libremente. La comunicación había sido una dificultad para él. Siempre. Excepto con… no. Siempre lo había sido. Fin.

—¿Sr. Nott, se encuentra bien?— escuchó que le preguntaba Zhen.

—Si, bueno, considerando todo lo que me sucede… ¿Por qué pregunta?

—Su rostro. Pareció iluminarse y relajarse por un segundo. Luego se apagó. ¿Quiere compartirme lo que pasaba por su mente?

—No.—contestó con brusquedad. Pero se dio cuenta que hacer eso era lo que le acababan de pedir que cambiara. —Bueno, no del todo. Pensaba en que yo no me comunico bien, que jamás lo logré.

—Ya veo. Suponiendo que hay una parte de su línea de pensamiento que no me está contando, tendré que esperar a que se anime a decírmelo todo para que podamos discutir esto coherentemente. —Theo solo asintió con su ceño fruncido. —De acuerdo. Terminamos por hoy. Tiene el resto de la tarde libre. Mañana temprano comienza con Chi Kung y, luego del almuerzo, nos reuniremos aquí mismo, por lo que le pido que vaya meditando que puede tenerlo infeliz.

Sin más se levantó y lo guió hasta la puerta, donde le estrechó la mano, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Todo saldrá bien. A su tiempo. Sea paciente consigo mismo y _escuche_ lo que su Theodore interior tiene para decirle.


End file.
